


The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation and the Spirit Maiden

by Pandagirl2576



Category: The Founder of Diabolism, The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: AU?, F/M, First Fic On Site, Liked the original pairings of book but wanted to try something new, Person A gets stuck in Person B's body but Person B is still alive, Transmigration, has double with similar plot but more characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-07-11 19:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 36,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15978482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandagirl2576/pseuds/Pandagirl2576
Summary: Liu Yanting was your average college girl with a passion for novels. When a mysterious book comes her way and she dies via a construction accident, Yanting gets transported to a world where cultivation exists and is placed in the body of a woman named Jiang Yanli. To make it even more awkward, Yanli's spirit is still there with her. With the help of the book that brought her here, Yanting must embark on a journey to fulfill an ancient prophecy and stop the sinister forces that are beginning to rise. Though she is prepared (more or less), Yanting never thought that she'd have overcome the most difficult task of all--love!





	1. The Start of the Journey

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfiction to be posted on this site. I just to make things clear that I have no problem BL (hence why I am in this fandom to begin with. I like to write scenarios that people don't typically write about so while I adore Wei Wuxian/Lan Wangji, I wanted to try an OC/Canon story for this site. I actually have a second version with slightly different details and a different fanfiction for another of Moxiang Tonxiu's work. If this story does well, I might post those two as well.
> 
> The story takes place in the past before Wei Wuxian became the Yiling Patriarch. There two separate arcs which deals with the past and thirteen years later after WWX is summoned back into Mo's body.
> 
> Anyways, hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> Translation Notes:  
> Shijie: Sect sister  
> Jie: Older sister

Novels aren’t hard to come by in the modern times, especially not those that are beloved by many. Each person has their own unique taste in books, just like how everyone has different opinions on clothes. For Liu Yanting, her bookshelves are lined with romance, fantasy, and drama. Yanting is what you would considered a two faced person—her outer demeanor resembles a cold, serious woman who’d rather work than be idle. Yet when she is at home, the Chinese woman procrastinates on her duties to binge read on novels she bought from the family owned bookstore beneath her apartment. Yanting sighed happily as she finished her latest addition.

“Ah...what a great ending! I’m so happy Ah Lin and Yu Guo got together!” She said. Humming slightly, the woman gathered all the books she finished on the table and placed it on the bookshelves to reread another time. As she did so, Yanting briefly eyed the stack of papers on the same table that her books were on. The science professor at her college assigned the class a heaping amount of homework for today, yet Yanting did not want to touch it. Yanting’s parents would probably scold the woman by now to do it but they were not here. Yanting decided to apply to university where she didn’t have to listen to her parents nag about books and procrastination everyday. As she placed the last of the books on the shelves, Yanting heard a knock on the door.

“A-ting, are you there?” An elderly voice called out from outside. Recognizing the voice, Yanting quickly went to the door. A small, grey haired woman greeted her when the Liu opened the door.

“Auntie Mei, what a pleasant surprise!” Yanting said as she hugged the woman. “What are you doing here? I thought the bookstore didn’t close until later?” The old woman made a sound.

“Oh that young grandson of mine is minding the shop.” Mei explained as she held out a small bag. “I came because you forgot a book earlier.” Yanting frowned slightly.

“Huh? Are you sure that’s mine? I believe I got everything.” The woman said. Mei nodded.

“Of course!” She replied, slightly indignant. “I may be old but I’m not senile! This book was in the pile when you checked out but Xiang must have missed it when he placed everything else in the bag.” Yanting was still unsure of the book but took it nevertheless. Taking it from the bag, she noticed that the book had no title. She looked inside and on the other side of the book yet the woman could not find a name. This made her slightly intrigued.

“You take care of that book now. It’s quite old. I believe I saw this exact book when I was a little girl.” Mei noted. “My grandmother told me it contains a very interesting story.” With that she walked away. Yanting, though slightly confused by her words, waved the elder goodbye. Closing the door again, Yanting decided to look through the book she supposedly bought. However, much to her shock, she found the book to be completely blank.

 _“Not a single word is even in here!”_ Yanting thought as she flipped through the pages. _“Does Auntie Mei know?”_ After a few seconds, Yanting decided to head to the bookstore below and ask. She quickly put on her sneakers and headed downstairs. The loud sounds of construction greeted the woman as she stepped onto the sidewalk. Yanting carefully followed the path the signs indicated and reached the bookstore. However, just as she reached for the door, the book suddenly began to glow. Yanting’s eyes widened in shock as words began to etch themselves on the front cover.

“T-The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation...and the Spirit Maiden?” Yanting read out loud. Suddenly, she heard a yell from above.

“Watch out!” The voice called out. Yanting looked up and saw just as the metal beams fell. Then everything went black.

* * *

...

* * *

 

The first thing Yanting noticed was the bright light. She let out a soft moan and wearily opened her eyes. Yanting saw that the bright light came from the rising sun from a window nearby. As she looked around, Yanting noticed something was off.

 _“This...isn’t my room.”_ She realized. Unlike her apartment which was more of a Western theme, the room contained traditional Chinese furniture. Frowning, Yanting tried to sit up but found herself too weak to do so. As she struggled, the woman heard a feminine voice.

“You should be careful.” The person warned. Yanting’s eyes snapped over towards the voice. There she saw a young and beautiful woman, with flowing raven colored hair and golden eyes. The stranger was dressed in a purple hanfu—something that Yanting vaguely remembered was popular during the dynasties.

“W-where am I?” Yanting asked hesitantly. The woman opened her mouth as if to say something, yet stopped herself.

“...What is your name?” The stranger asked instead. Yanting furrowed her brows but answered.

“Liu Yanting.” She responded. The stranger’s expression seemed thoughtful as she took in the answer.

“Liu Yanting...How curious.” She murmured. Suddenly, the two women heard voices from outside. The raven haired stranger gained a worried look. “Liu Yanting, though we do not know each other well, I beg a favor from you. Please do not reveal your true identity to them!” Yanting frowned in confusion.

“My true identity? What do you mean?!” The Liu demanded. “Who are you?” However, Yanting never got an answer when the door to the room opened. Yanting saw two boys walk in, their faces vibrant with youth. Both had grey eyes and raven colored hair, though one had it in a long ponytail. Both their eyes swelled up in tears as they rushed towards Yanting, shocking her.

“Shijie! You are awake!” The one with the ponytail cried out. The other one nodded, seemingly lost for words. Yanting wanted explain that she was not this “shijie” that he said, but a glance from the other woman made the Liu keep quiet. However, her confused expression did not go unnoticed by the boys.

“...Jie, what’s the matter? Why do you look as though we are strangers to you?” The other boy asked. Yanting, realizing her mistake, quickly tried to cover it up.

“Ah...my mind is still blurry. I cannot seem to recall many things.” She lied. “So I apologize if I seem cold.” The boys quickly shook their heads.

“It is not Shijie’s fault that you cannot remember clearly.” The boy with the ponytail reassured. “After all, your condition came so suddenly.”

“We were all so worried when you had suddenly collapsed and fell into a coma.” The other boy added. “Mother and Father feared for your life.” Suddenly, his face paled as the realization sank in. “Ah! I must tell them or Mother will have my head!” The boy quickly stood up and rushed out of the room. Yanting waited for the other boy to follow but continued to kneel before her. His expression hinted his worry for her.

“Shijie, are you sure you’re alright?” He asked. “Do you feel uncomfortable? Hungry?” Yanting shook her head.

“I am fine. Please, don’t worry about me.” She reassured. However, Yanting was silently panicking about the situation. Just what exactly was going on?! The boy nodded slowly.

“Ok...I guess I should check on Jiang Cheng in case Madam Yu yells at him again.” He said before getting up. “Shijie, please continue to rest until everyone else comes.” With that, he left. Yanting let out a sigh before turning towards the other woman.

“What did you mean about before? Where am I?” She questioned again. The raven haired woman shook her head.

“Yanting, you noticed didn’t you?” She asked. “Those two...they did not acknowledge my existence.” Yanting paused as she thought about the woman’s words. Recalling just a moment before, it really seemed that the two boys ignored the woman as though she wasn’t there. Yanting slowly sat straight up, letting the long locks of raven colored hair flow down her shoulders. Her eyes widened in shock.

 _“M-my hair...shouldn’t be this long!”_ She thought. Quickly, Yanting looked around and noticed a mirror nearby. With her panic now acting as energy surging through her body, Yanting quickly got up and ran to the mirror, unaware when the woman covered her face with her sleeves as though to hide. When she reached the mirror, Yanting couldn’t help but let out a cry. Reflected in the mirror wasn’t her but rather the other woman! Golden colored eyes stared back at her in disbelief and shock, the originally pale skin growing lighter by each second.

“H-How?! Why?!” She demanded and began to pull on the hair. Then, Yanting remembered. The book. The glowing words. The yell and the metal beams. “I...died.” Yanting slumped down as the realization sank in. Then, she looked over to the other woman. “This is your body, isn’t it? Did you die as well?” The woman shook her head.

“No. Or at least I don’t believe so.” She answered. “Just as A-Xian and A-Cheng mentioned before, I had suddenly collapsed despite being completely healthy. When I came to, I discovered that my spirit was no longer in my body. I thought I had died but the physicians who checked me claimed my body was still well. Several days has passed since then.” Yanting frowned.

“Then why did you separate from your body? Because I took your body when I died?” She asked. “But, it still doesn’t explain any of this.” Suddenly, Yanting noticed something peculiar out of the corners of her eyes. Beneath the sheets of her bed were a familiar colored book. Yanting quickly went to the bed and pulled out the old book. Just as Yanting remembered, the book was still completely empty. However, the title she saw before death remained on the front.

“Yanting, is that book yours?” The woman asked. “It looks just like the books my family has in the library yet I cannot read the title.” Yanting looked back and forth between the woman and the book.

 _“Why can’t she read it? It’s in Chinese isn’t it?”_ Yanting wondered. Could this be linked to why the woman became a spirit and how the Liu got into the body? However, there were more pressing concerns to worry about. As far as the family was concerned, the woman was awake and they would come to see her soon.

“Miss, what must I do so your family doesn’t become suspicious?” Yanting asked as placed herself in the bed again. “Tell me everything.” The woman wasted no time in telling Yanting the crucial bits of information. Just as she finished, door opened to reveal more people.

“Ah, Yanli! You’ve finally woken up!” The man, Jiang Fengmian, cried out. “Yanli” gave a small smile.

“I’m sorry for worrying you, Father.” She softly replied and began to get up as though greet them.

“Yanli, you just woke up! What are thinking trying to get up?” The woman, Yu Ziyuan, snapped.

“Dear.” Jiang Fengmian said, glancing at her. Yanting stretched her smile out even more.

“My apologies, Mother. I didn't mean to make you worry. I was only planning on greeting you and Father properly.” She explained. Inside her mind, Yanging lamented the fact that the woman behaved too much like her own mother—short tempered and sharp tongued. However, Yanli mentioned that she cared greatly for her family so Yanting hoped that by acting politely, Yu Ziyuan would not become angry. Yanli’s mother let out a sigh.

“As long as you are well, Yanli, then that’s all that matters.” The woman said. “Ever since you were bedridden, Jiang Cheng could not properly focus on his training and would constantly sneak to check on you with Wei Wuxian.” Yu Ziyuan’s expression soured as she said Wei Wuxian’s name. Jiang Fengmian silently sighed at his wife’s expression. Yanting continued to smile as the real Yanli sat beside her. Seeing no reaction from the parents, Yanting finally concluded that Yanli was indeed a spirit.

 _“But Yanli explained that cultivation existed in this world and that her family was part of a sect of them.”_ Yanting thought. _“Since they don’t have a reaction towards her, then is she still connected to her body?”_ Even before Yanli explained to her, Yanting knew what cultivation was. It was part of the Xianxia genre, a sort of martial arts theme with fantasy elements. The Liu had plenty of books with that kind of genre in her apartment.

“You should ask about A-Cheng and A-Xian.” Yanli advised. “I don’t see them with Father and Mother.”

“Where is A-Cheng and A-Xian? Did they not come back with you?” Yanting asked.

“Hm? Oh, those two will come soon. They said they wanted to bring you something.” Jiang Fengmian answered with a smile. As if on cue, the two boys returned with a tray of food.

“Shijie, look what we brought for you!” Wei Wuxian said as Jiang Cheng placed it on the table. “We thought you’d be hungry so we whipped up some congee for you!” Yanting internally groaned. The gesture was sweet but the woman knew it was probably light in flavor so that Yanli’s body did not puke it back up. If there was one thing that Yanting couldn’t stand, it was flavorless food! Actually, two things—she couldn’t stand when people abuse their powers. Ok, maybe three, no four...five things she couldn’t stand?

“Thank you, A-Xian. A-Cheng.” The woman thanked. “I am not very hungry now so I’ll have some later.” Jiang Cheng have a worried expression.

“Jie, are you sure? You haven’t eaten anything in days. We could barely give you enough water so you wouldn’t die of dehydration.” Yanli’s younger brother reminded. “You should have at least something to help regain your energy.” Seeing Yanli’s pleading look, Yanting gave in.

“I suppose I could have a little.” Yanting said. Wei Wuxian and Jiang Cheng smiled and helped serve a bowl to her. Though Yanting ate it with a smile, she was crying in her heart from its tastelessness. When she finished the bowl, Yanli’s family soon left, having to return to their duties.

“I will have another physician come to check on you later.” Jiang Fengmian said as they left. “For now, please continue to rest.” Yanting continued to smile but as soon as the door closed she frowned.

“Ugh. Acting like this is too hard.” She complained. “I don’t sound like that! Er, not that there’s anything wrong with you, Yanli.” The Jiang smiled.

“It is alright. I know there’s a much heavier burden on you to have to act like someone else.” She replied. “But, it looks like it worked. For now I will have to rely on you to be me until this issue is resolved.” Yanting nodded as she pulled the book from before out from the sheets. She placed a hand over its tracing the letters.

“Demonic Cultivation...Spirit Maiden…” Do those words sound familiar to you?” Yanting asked. Yanli though for a moment.

“Hm...I’m afraid I don’t know about Demonic Cultivation.” She answered. “For Spirit Maiden...I believe I’ve heard it before. But I cannot recall. Do you think this book is the cause of our problems?”

“If not then at least it must be connected with it. Coincidences don’t just happen.” Yanting explained. “Before I died, this book had no words written in it. Now there’s a title so something must have triggered it.” Once again, Yanting flipped through the book. She expected the pages to be empty but to her disbelief there were now words written in it. Yanli noticed her expression.

“There are words?” She asked, looking into the book. “But, I still cannot read it. What does it say?” Breaking from her stupor, Yanting quickly scanned everything that was written. Her Chinese was a bit rusty from having lived in the states for so long, though she could get the gist of it. What made her more concerned was that Yanli couldn’t read it. Based on the names and the words spoken, Yanting must have transmigrated into a world where Chinese was the dominant language. Could this world be using some sort of different writing system?

“Uh...The Hidden Blade of Lotus Pier.” She read out loud. “The path of the lotus flowers and its beloved treasure shall be revealed when the Spirit Maiden has been reborn and bathed in the moon’s grace.” Yanli’s eyed widened in recognition.

“I remember! Father told me and A-Cheng something like this before!” She breathed out. “He claimed that Lotus Pier had a hidden blade that existed since the founding of the Yunmeng Jiang sect. Father explained that it once belonged to the founder’s wife and that it couldn’t be found no matter how hard the sect members tried. Eventually, they all gave up and assumed it was just a rumor.” Yanting bit her lower lip as she perused through the books again.

“Other than the fact that the sword will call for the Spirit Maiden, there’s nothing else.” Yanting reported. “But, at least it’s a start. Yanli, you said you have a library right? Where is it?” Yanli frowned slightly.

“Are you not weak in that body right now?” She asked. “Besides, the physician will be here soon.” Yanting shrugged as she got up.

“Well, there’s nothing else we can do.” She pointed out as the woman began to look for clothes. “Better do something rather than nothing right? Also, where do you put your clothes and how do you put them on?”

* * *

...

* * *

 

After a few minutes of struggling, Yanting managed to put on fresh set of clothes with Yanli’s guidance. Interestingly, Yanli’s outfit changed to fit the appearance of her corporeal body. After making sure no one was watching, Yanting slipped out of her room and continued walking where Yanli instructed. Eventually, they came across a set of doors.

“The library is behind here.” Yanli said. With a slight nod, Yanting opened the doors. The doors groaned as they opened to reveal numerous bookshelves filled to the brim with books. Yanting felt her spirit soar from having seen such an amount of books before her. However, she reeled her excitement in to focus on the task.

“We should probably go to the history section, right?” Yanting asked as she walked in. “Where’s that?”

“To be very honest, I cannot say.” Yanli confessed. “Most of the library contains only subjects in cultivation. Finding books on the history of the sect may be a start though. It should be towards the right side of the library.” Yanting followed her words and eventually found the section. As she began to pull out books, Yanting took a moment to look at the titles of the ones she grabbed.

“History of the Yunmeng Jiang sect’s cultivation...Beginnings of Cultivation...Different Cultivation methods...These are all about cultivating!” She exasperated. When Yanting believe she had enough books, the woman began to read. Yanli sat by her as the woman read with an incredible speed, amazed as each book was finished within a minute.

“How can you read at such a fast pace?” She questioned. Yanting shrugged as she tossed another book into the ever growing pile.

“It’s an acquired skill. I forced myself to read faster so I could have time to do what my parents wanted.” She explained nonchalantly. “The only downside is that I have to buy more books to read.” Yanting began to scan the next book when her eyes caught onto something interesting. Bringing the book to her face, the Liu reread a small section before she turned to Yanli.

“I think I found something. It’s not much, but the book talks about some ancient sword that was once held by Jiang Caixia who was the founder’s wife.” Yanting pointed out. “Through a series of long meditation, Caixia managed to create an everlasting bond with her blade. The blade disappeared when she passed away so many believed it had gained a sentience unlike most of the cultivation blades at the time.”

“So the hidden treasure of Lotus Pier could really be Lady Caixia’s blade?” Yanli asked. “But, how can we find it?”

“Doesn’t say.” Yanting said. “But, based on the other book, it seems that moonlight and lotus flowers are crucial to finding the sword, along with whatever this Spirit Maiden they’re talking about.” As the women began to wonder about this new development, they heard frantic yells from outside.

_**“Lady Yanli has disappeared!”** _

Yanli and Yanting looked at each other. This would not end well.


	2. The Hidden Blade of Lotus Pier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Yanting finds a sword and consequently has to swim in a pier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story better than what I had originally thought (I thought I'd get 0 kudos because of the pairings I made lol.) Anyways, summary's bad but hopefully you enjoy this new update. Translation notes will be at the bottom.

Yanting thought her ears would have exploded if she had listened to Yu Ziyuan’s lecture for another second. Yanli’s mother went off on a rant, demanding to know why her daughter had suddenly disappeared when she was ordered to stay in bed. Jiang Fengmian had attempted to calm his irate wife, but it only seemed to fuel her anger. Knowing from her own experience, Yanting simply took the brunt of the woman’s words, bowing her head as though she was ashamed. Eventually, Madame Yu promptly left the room, not even uttering a goodbye.

 “Please understand, your mother’s only acting like this because she was worried. We all were.” Jiang Fengmian said, attempting to explain his wife’s behavior. Yanting simply gave an apologetic smile.

 “Father, there is no need to explain to me about Mother. It was my fault for worrying her.” The woman reassured while silently lamenting about the ringing in her ear. The older Jiang let out a sigh of relief.

 “Yanli, I am so happy to have such an understanding daughter like you. Both of us are.” He said with a smile. Yanting stretched her lips out even more as Yanli hid her face behind her sleeves, blushing from her father’s words. Then, the Liu recalled what Yanli had said earlier and decided to question Jiang Fengmian.

 “Father, I apologize for asking this, but do you recall the story of Lotus Pier’s hidden blade?” Yanting asked. “When I went to the library to read, I came across a book that talked about Lady Yue’s missing sword.” The Jiang frowned slightly.

 “So that’s where you disappeared to.” He noted. “But, nevermind that. Why are you so interested in a rumor?” Yanting froze as her mind went blank,

_"I don’t know enough about Yanli to understand her actions!”_ She realized, silently cursing her predicament. _“What can I say so he doesn’t get suspicious?”_ Thankfully, Yanli seemed to have come up an idea.

 “Yanting, I was never a strong cultivator. Tell my father that I wished to find the blade so I may not dishonor the Jiang sect!” She whispered. Yanting quickly repeated what Yanli said. Immediately, Jiang Fengmian went to his daughter, taking her hands into his.

 “My sweet Yanli, there is no need for you to prove yourself!” The man chided lightly. “Your kindness is enough to make us proud of you.” Yanting gave a genuine smile this time, touched by Yanli’s father. He truly cared for his daughter. However, it did little to answer her questions. When Jiang Fengmian finally left, Yanting and Yanli began to formulate a new plan.

 “Obviously your father doesn’t believe in this ‘hidden treasure/missing sword’ thing of Lotus Pier.” Yanting noted, flipping through the pages of the strange book again. “But, it has to exist or this stupid book wouldn’t have mentioned it.” Yanli thought for a moment.

 “Yanting, this may sound strange, but do you recall that Lady Caixia meditated for several long sessions in order to cultivate a strong bond with her sword?” She reminded. “Then, perhaps we may find the blade through meditation as well?” Yanting looked as though Yanli had sprouted another head. Such a ridiculous idea couldn’t possibly work...right? However, they had nothing else to go on.

 “But what about the moonlight and the lotus flowers?” Yanting questioned.

 “If I correctly recalled how long I was separated from my body right, then there should be a full moon tonight.” Yanli explained, pointing at the setting sun. “Lotus Pier is named as such because of the lotus flowers that are in the water.” Yanting was still hesitant, but she supposed they had nothing to lose. Thus, they decided to wait until late into the night where everyone would most likely be asleep. Once everything was quiet, the women set to work. Yanting sat into a meditative form and closed her eyes, with Yanli doing the same as well. The two sat there in silence, trying to find a connection with the sword.

  _“There’s not telling if the sword is even in Lotus Pier anymore.”_ Yanting thought after several minutes went by. _“Besides, even if it was, why would it even call out to me?”_ As Yanting continued to complain in her mind, the woman suddenly heard a soft melody. It was so quiet that Yanting struggled to hear it and she attempted to get closer. The music grew louder as she got closer, loud enough for her to realize that it was someone singing. Yanting continued to draw closer, straining her ears to catch the words of the song. Noises began to surround the woman as she got closer. Yanting tried to tune out the sounds when she finally saw a light where the music seemed to be coming from.

**_“Oh Lady of Joy, oh Mistress of Dreams. Follow my voice, and take back what’s yours.”_ **

**_“Spirit Maiden bathed in moonlight’s grace, walk on the path of the Lotus and be reborn.”_ **

 Yanting felt the words echo inside her mind as she reached out towards the light, grabbing it in her hands. The orb felt warm, pulsating slightly in her grasp. Suddenly, a voice spoke to her.

**_“Welcome back...Spirit Maiden.”_ **

 “Yanting!” Yanli cried out. Yanting snapped opened her eyes and looked back towards the woman. Immediately she did a double take. She saw Yanli was on the wooden pier far from her, crying out towards her. Several people had gathered by the pier as well, ignorant of Yanli’s existence as they began to point at Yanting. The Liu began to wonder why Yanli was even on the pier when the realization sank in.

 " _Wait...if she’s on the pier, then I’m…!”_ Yanting slowly looked down. Lotus flowers acted as a boardwalk for her, preventing her from falling into the water that churned around her. The woman gulped nervously when she noticed an object in her hands. Yanting eyes widened in shock as she saw that it was a sword. Purple tassels fell down the hilt, a jade lotus emblem hanging by the tassels. The sword was unsheathed in her hands, glowing in the moonlight as though it had just been forged. Suddenly, the sword began to shake in her hands. Yanting gasped in shock as the blade flew from her hands, momentarily floating above her before plunging itself into her chest. Yanting winced and prepared for pain yet none came. Instead, the sword continued to go deeper, glowing before disappearing into the body. Yanting quickly touched the area where the sword went in, feeling no wound. The Liu began to tremble, unsure of what just happened. Then, as though finishing their role, the lotus flowers drifted apart, causing Yanting to fall into the water

 “Ack!” She cried out. Yanting quickly began to swim to stay afloat, the woman spitting out water every few seconds as she swam towards the pier. When she got close enough, the people on the pier quickly helped her up.

 “Yanting are you alright?!” Yanli worriedly asked as she knelt by the Liu. “While we were meditating, you suddenly got up and walked out of the room to the pier. I followed you but I could only watch as you walk onto the water. To think that the Lotus flowers helped you keep afloat! I tried to yell at you to come back but kept walking.” Yanting nodded briefly as the people began to fuss over her. So that was what the noise was—Yanli had tried to snap her from the trance! Suddenly, the residents of Lotus Pier parted away from Yanting as Yanli’s young brothers rushed to her.

 “Shijie, what were you thinking?!” Wei Wuxian demanded. “Why did you suddenly walk out onto the water in the middle of the night?!” Jiang Cheng nodded in agreement.

 “Wei Ying is right! Who knows what could have happened if someone did not see you walking into the water!” Jiang Cheng scolded. “Jie, you’ve been acting strange ever since you woken up from your coma!” Yanting frowned and crossed her arms. Of course her behavior was strange—she’s not Yanli after all!

 “So because of how I act you two can just blatantly scold me like some child?” She asked coldly. “Have you forgotten all forms of respect towards me?” Immediately the two clammed up.

 “Yanting, please don’t be angry at them! They were simply worried.” Yanli begged. Yanting took a deep breath, attempting to calm her temper when Yanli’s parents arrived.

 “Yanli, how much must I scold you in order for you to stay in your room?!” Yu Ziyuan questioned. “You even dared to walk into water as though you were possessed!” Jiang Fengmian said nothing but Yanting could tell he was not happy.

  _"This isn’t good. They must think Yanli’s crazy!”_ Yanting thought, curling her fingers into a fist. _“Yanli, do you regret this situation?”_ However, Yanli, though she seemed slightly distressed, smiled at Yanting.

 “You mustn’t blame yourself.” The Jiang said. “I don’t blame you after all—you tried so hard to figure out what happened to us.” Yanting never felt so grateful and yet so horrible before at the same time. She appreciated how Yanli didn’t blame her for anything that happened, but she couldn’t make the poor woman seem like a complete fool! Suddenly, Yanting felt her entire body grow hot as the voice from before returned.

**_“Call to me oh beloved Mistress. Those who see the blade shall no longer question your actions.”_ **

 Yanting’s lower lip trembled as she placed a hand on her chest, a name forming in her mind.

 “Appear before me, Yue Hua!” The woman called. Immediately a glowing crest of the lotus flower appeared on her chest and the sword pulled itself out from the mark. It landed carefully into Yanting’s hand as the crest disappeared. The residents of Lotus Pier stared at her in shock and disbelief.

 “So this is Lady Caixia’s blade...how beautiful.” Yanli whispered, gently placing a hand on the sword. Wei Wuxian looked confused.

 “Jiang Cheng, what is that sword? Is it important?” He asked. Jiang Cheng, too shocked before words, weakly nodded. Yanli’s parents both had different reactions. Jiang Fengmian was stunned to the lost blade. However, Yu Ziyuan narrowed her eyes at Yanting. The older woman pulled off the ring on her finger, changing it into a long whip before she lashed at Yanting.

 “Eep!” Yanting squeaked out. Why was Yu Ziyuan striking at her own daughter?! Even Yanli was shocked as the whip drew closer. Out of instinct, Yanting brought her arms up to cover her face, bringing the sword up as well. The sound of metal being hit echoed in the night as Madame Yu’s whip wrapped itself around the blade. With a sharp tug, the blade was pulled out of Yanting’s hands. Yu Ziyuan grabbed the sword as she brought her whip back, examining the weapon. Amethyst colored eyes landed on the emblem hanging from the hilt, causing the woman’s scowl to deepen.

 “Where did you find this?” She demanded. Yanting gulped nervously. Even if their mothers were similar in personality, at least Yanting’s didn’t have a whip! Though Mama Liu did have that frying pan she’d occasionally hold when scolding her daughter…

 “I-I...heard it speak to me?” She answered questionably. “When I was in that coma?” Madame Yu said nothing as she looked between the blade and Yanting, as though attempting to see through the Liu. Yanli, anxiously sitting by the Liu, awaiting her mother’s judgement. After what seemed like ages, Yu Ziyuan passed Yue Hua off to her husband.

 “I cannot sense any evil from this blade. Nor does it seem like a forgery.” The woman concluded. “Is this truly the sword of the Jiang Sect?” Jiang Fengmian examined the blade before nodding.

 “It is as you say. This is the original sword once held by Lady Caixia.” He said. Whispers broke out among the crowd as Yanli’s parents faced Yanting again.

 “Yanli, you said you heard the sword speak while you were unconscious?” The father questioned. When Yanting nodded, Fengmian gave a troubled sigh.

 “Father, do you still doubt my words?” The woman asked, attempting to gauge the situation. The Leader of the Jiang Sect said nothing to her and instead ordered the crowd to disperse. Then the Jiang family was moved to an area of their home where the servants were dismissed. Now that they were alone, Jiang Fengmian began to explain.

 “Yanli, how well verse are you with Lady Caixia’s story?” The man asked.

 “I am only aware that she was the Founder’s wife and had a strong connection to Yue Hua.” Yanting answered. “It was said that the sword developed a sentience and hide itself away when she died.”

 “So you know the general story…” Fengmian murmured before giving a solemn expression. “What I am about to say must not be revealed to anyone outside this family.” Yu Ziyuan tsked.

 “So you say but why is Wei Wuxian here?” She snapped at her husband. “He is only a servant!” Yanting saw Wei Ying flinched slightly at her words. Yanli has explained previously that the teen wasn’t actually a blood relative but rather the son of Fengmian’s friend. The man took him in after his parents died and raised the Wei like a son. Madame Yu was furious at this arrangement and often said cruel things to both him and Jiang Cheng who was said to be inferior to Wei Wuxian. Obviously Yanli never felt that way and treated both of them as brothers and equals.

 “Mother always does this. I know she cares for A-Cheng, but sometimes she can be too cruel to A-Xian!” The Yanli confessed. Yanting silently agreed. Jiang Fengmian gave a tired sigh.

 “My Lady, unfortunately you have no word in this matter.” He answered rather coldly. “For I expect both Jiang Cheng and Wei Wuxian to help our daughter cultivate her powers.” The entire family seemed shocked.

  _"Hm? Is it that surprising? Yanli says she’s weak, but I don’t think it warrants that much of a shock if he wants her to train.”_ Yanting thought. Yanli, as though she heard her thoughts, began to speak.

 “The reason why I have not train is because my body is too weak to handle much cultivation power.” The Jiang revealed. “The last time I attempted to strengthen it, I nearly died from Qi deviation.” Ah, so that was the case. But, what did that have to do with Yue Hua...? Wei Wuxian voiced Yanting’s reluctance out.

 “Uncle Jiang, I don’t mean to be rude, but what does Shijie’s cultivation have to do with the sword?” He questioned. “You can’t possibly mean to put her through that kind of strain again!” At words, Fengmian sighed.

 “Wei Ying, the sword that has appeared for Yanli is a powerful being. If we do not help her withstand its strength, then her soul will be ripped to shred, never to be reborn again.” He warned.

 “Then just take the sword away from Jie! Can’t we just tie talismans to it and throw the blade back into the water?” Jiang Cheng exclaimed, standing from his seat. “Why must she keep it?” Before the father could answer, Yanting suddenly heard the familiar melody in her head as the Yue Hua hummed to life. Then, without a scarce for warning, the sword flung itself at Yanting. This time the woman was ready and braced herself, though just like before there was no pain as the blade disappeared into her body. The mark from before briefly glowed on Yanting’s chest before fading away.

 “...That is why.” Jiang Fengmian answered his son. “Yue Hua is no ordinary sword. It uses its master’s body’s as a sheath and will always return them no matter what. The sword only chooses people who it deems will become a powerful cultivator.”

 " _Then what about the Spirit Maiden?”_ Yanting thought as she recalled the voice in her head. _“And where do I play in all this?”_

 “Are saying that Jie...will become stronger than anyone?” Jiang Cheng asked. At that, Madam Yu have a scoff.

 “There has been no proof that the person Yue Hua chooses will become the strongest cultivator as it has only been wielded by the founder’s wife.” She said. “Thus, it is foolish to believe so. However, Yue Hua is indeed no ordinary blade and must be treated with caution.” The older woman looked towards Yanting. “Yanli, I expect you to begin training tomorrow morning. Now that a powerful blade has made it its business to accompany you, it is time you took cultivating seriously.” Yanting and Yanli swallowed nervously at Yu Ziyuan’s words. Despite the protest of the Wei Wuxian and Jiang Cheng, the sect leader cut off all conversation and ordered everyone to return to their rooms.

 “We will start with the basics again so you can remember how to train properly. I expect to see you in the training yard tomorrow morning.” Madame Yu said before leaving. Yanting bowed politely to the parents and began to walk back to her room when someone stopped her.

 “Shijie, are you really going to be fine? I don’t think I can bear to see you hurt like last time.” Wei Wuxian asked, clearly worried for her health. Yanting gave a soft smile. What a kind brother Yanli has, even if they aren’t blood related!

 “A-Ying, do not fret. I will be fine.” She reassured. “I will only be doing some review first to get my body used to cultivating properly. It is all so that I can properly be Yue Hua’s master.” The Wei seemed unconvinced still.

 “At least let me be by your side when you train. That way I can help if it’s necessary.” He urged.

 “Only if it makes you less worried.” The woman agreed, pushing back a loose strand of hair with a gentle smile. “If that is all, then let’s turn in for the night.” As Yanting turned towards her original destination, her fingers accidentally brushed those of Yanli’s adopted brother. Immediately, the Liu felt a sharp run through her body and jumped back in surprise. Much to her shock, Wei Wuxian proceeded to do the same, as surprised as she was.

 “Yanting? Is something wrong?” Yanli asked. Yanting shook her head and regained her posture.

 “W-We’ll then, good night. I’ll see you tomorrow morning.” The Liu said with a slight stutter and walked off. Wei Wuxian watched as she walked off. Once she disappeared, the teen looked at his hand.

 “What was that shock earlier?” He wondered. “And that apparition...why did it look like Shijie?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation Notes:  
> Yue Hua: Moonflower


	3. Child of the Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding the Child of the Dragons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with another update. I don’t have a fixed update schedule but I might post once week.

**_“Beloved Spirit Maiden...Awaken…”_ ** _ A voice called out to her. She tried to follow the voice, yet her body refused to move as dark tendrils began to wrap around her. Yanting desperately called out to the voice for help, and soon a pair of hands reached for the woman. _

**_“You who have been asleep for millenniums, hear this call.”_ ** _ The voice continued.  _ **_“To prevent the rise of the enemy you sealed once before, you must seek out the Hidden Jewel of Cloud Recesses and the Child of the Dragons. Gain the blessing of Zidian’s master and regain your true powers. Discover the lost melody and play it with the destined to banish the evil once again. Beware its attempt to find a host and protect the one who shall become the Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation.”_ **

_ Yanting grabbed the hands and allowed herself to be pulled up. The voice’s warning echoed in her mind as the woman looked at her savior… _

Yanting snapped opened her eyes and promptly sat up. She panicked for a few seconds after seeing the room but soon calmed down.

_ “That’s right. I died and transmigrated here…”  _ Yanting recalled. “ _ It’s already been several days and yet I still can’t get used to it.”  _ The Liu looked over her shoulder and saw Yanli asleep below her, curled up slightly. Yanting felt bad sleeping in her bed, but the Jiang insisted for the woman to rest there in order to not arouse suspicion. It did seem strange that, as a spirit, Yanli needed sleep, but Yanting attributed to the fact that the invisible woman wasn’t actually dead. Pushing back her long hair, Yanting proceeded to bring out the strange book from her sleeve and flip through the pages.

“Nothing new huh?” She murmured as blank pages greeted her. Then, Yanting flipped back to the beginning. Ever since getting Yue Hua, the words had changed to resemble a chapter of an actual story. Yanting, and Yanli when it was explained to her, were shocked to see that the words recounted the events of getting the sword. Interestingly, the book mentioned nothing of Yanting’s death, indicating that the novel pertained only to this world. Then, the woman began to ponder over her dream just as Yanli woke up.

“Hm...Did the book add anything new?” She asked, stifling a yawn. The Liu shook her head and placed the book back into her sleeve.

“No. But, I may have gleaned some information elsewhere.” Yanting responded. “I had a strange dream where this voice was telling me do something.” However, before she could say anything else, the two heard a knock on the door.

“Lady Yanli! It is time for your lesson with Madam Yu!” A servant called from outside. Yanting groaned as she buried her face into her hands.

“Agh! Can’t I get a break?” She complained. “I think I’ll actually die if I have to hear that person scold one more time!” As Yanli had warned before, Yu Ziyuan was a strict teacher. Though she wasn’t as brutal as she could be due to Yanli’s fragile condition, Yanting suffered hours of lecture for every mistake she made during the lessons. It was just meditation, how could anyone mess that up?!

“That is just Mother’s way of caring.” Yanli comforted. “Proper meditation will ensure a stronger bond to Yue Hua.” Though she grumbled in disagreement, Yanting nevertheless prepared herself for the day. The sun shone brightly as the two women walked outside, the Jiang Sect flags bellowing high in the air. After a few minutes, Yanting and Yanli eventually arrived in the usual spot where training happened.

“Ah...Good morning Father. What brings you here today?” Yanting greeted, bowing politely to Jiang Fengmian. The man smiled at her while Madam Yu was silently fuming about something by him. Her two maids were nearby, standing quietly by their lady.

“Good morning Yanli. I heard from your mother that training has been going well for you.” He said. Yanting kept smiling though she silently wondered if being yelled at was considered training.

“It is only because Mother is a splendid teacher.” The Liu answered. “I feel as though I have learned much in such few short days.”

“Is that so? Then, may you show me how much you learned?” He asked. Yanting couldn’t help but tilt her head slightly in confusion. What was she supposed to show him? Meditation? Then, Yu Ziyuan narrowed her eyes.

“Jiang Cheng. Wei Wuxian. I know you two are there.” Yanli’s mother suddenly called out. “Come here!” Immediately from behind a building, the two boys showed themselves sheepishly. As he promised before, Wei Wuxian remained close to Yanting as she trained, though he was often thrown out by Madam Yu before long. Somehow he managed to wrangle Jiang Cheng to watch as well. Their head were bowed low as the two approached the woman. Yanting expected Madam Yu to scold them but to her surprise the woman walked to her chair, the maids following her. This action also surprised the boys as they looked towards Fengmian.

“There is something I wish for you two to do.” The man said. “Do you have your swords with you?” When they nodded, Jiang Fengmian turned to Yanting. “Yanli, please call out Yue Hua.” A worried feeling settled in Yanting’s stomach as she brought out the sword.

“Yanting.” Yanli said, a worried expression on her face. “You don’t think Father intends to…?”

“A-Xian. A-Cheng. Which one of you feels like sparring right now?” Fengmian said, voicing the dreaded feeling both women had. Jiang Cheng was taken back.

“Father, you don’t mean for us to fight Jie, do you?” He questioned. The older Jiang said nothing as he patiently waited for the boys to decide.

_ “Has he gone senile? What happened to ‘Yanli has a fragile condition so we can’t do anything rash with her’ all gone to?!”  _ Yanting thought as she brought Yue Hua closer to her. What was Fengmain trying to achieve by having them fight anyways? Judging by Yanli’s expression, she thought the same as well. Suddenly, Yue Hua began to glow and hum. Yanting let the sword float above her hands, the weapon turning side to side. Then, Yue Hua returned to her hands, pointing at Wei Wuxian. Yanting blinked several times as she looked back and forth between the two.

“Does Yue Hua...wish to fight A-Ying?” Yanli hesitantly asked. Yanting didn’t answer but she could feel the sword radiating a deserve to cross itself against Wei Wuxian’s blade.

“So since Yue Hua pointed at me, I have to fight Shijie?” The Wei meekly asked. Jiang Cheng, thought slightly relieved he wouldn’t be fighting against his own sister, was still shocked the the sword even had the desire to fight. Jiang Fengmain nodded.

“It would seem so. A-Cheng and I will step off the grounds so you two spar more freely.” The man said and motioned for his son to follow him. Jiang Cheng gave one last look towards Wei Wuxian before following his father, leaving him alone with Yanting. Both stood still, unsure how to act next. Then, the male gave a bright smile as though to ease the woman.

“Don’t worry Shijie! I definitely won’t hurt you!” He declared, stretching his arms. “So, hit me with your best shot!” For one second, Yanting thought Wei Ying went insane. Did he really just asked her to stab him or something?!

“Ah. A-Xian doesn’t want to hurt me so he is allowing the first attack to go to you.” Yanli reasoned. “He is skilled at combat so I’m sure that A-Xian will know what to do.” Yanting understood but was still reluctant to attack her adopted brother. Nevertheless, the Liu readied her sword. The woman’s hands shook slightly as Wei Wuxian remained casual.

_ “I don’t have any actual combat experience, but I’ve read plenty books on them.”  _ Yanting thought.  _ “Maybe I could just use that as reference?”  _ Then, Yanting heard the voice from before.

**“Have _you forgotten, oh Spirit Maiden? You needn’t utter a word yet I shall fulfill your command.”_**

Yanting was taken back for a moment. Why did the voice refer to her as the Spirit Maiden? However, the Liu was more curious to the “no word” commands it mentioned. Silently, Yanting ordered Yue Hua to attack Wei Wuxian. Immediately, the sword flew from her hand and launched itself at the teen.

_ “Gah! Don’t kill him! Don’t kill him!”  _ Yanting quickly thought noticing how fast the blade was going. However, she didn’t have to worry. Just as Yanli mentioned before, the Wei easily avoided the first attacked and parried another strike with his own sword when Yue Hua flew for a second attack.

“Wow! Shijie, you already know how to use the sword?” Wei Wuxian complimented, still fighting against Yue Hua. “I thought this was your first fight?” Yanting didn’t answer him as she was still worried that the sword was going to slip up and actually hurt him.

_ “Ah, this anxiety is going to kill me!”  _ She complained.  _ “Why am I even fighting Wei Wuxian right now? I could be finding this ‘Child Of Dragons’ or something...”  _ Suddenly, after being parried yet again, Yue Hua floated in the air momentarily before throwing itself towards Yanting. Before she realized what was happening, the sword managed to slide underneath her feet and took the woman into the sky.

“Ahhh!” Yanting involuntarily screamed as the blade continued to fly, trying to maintain her balance on the thin metal. Yanli, though she was a spirit and could float, grabbed onto Yanting fearfully as she looked around her.

“Yanting! What’s happening?” She cried out. “Where is Yue Hua taking us?!” The Liu couldn’t answer properly, too busy screaming as though her life depended on it. Though she found it fascinating to fly in just a sword, Yanting hadn’t realized just how frightening it was in real life!Suddenly, she heard voices from behind.

“Shijie!” “Jie!” They both screamed out at the same time. Yanting managed to twist her body enough to see Wei Ying and Jiang Cheng flying after her.

_ “Save me!”  _ She begged them silently as the two teens caught up with her. However, before either one could grab her, Yue Hua pulled back and turned towards the east.

“Where are you taking me?!” Yanting demanded, feeling her body wobble. “This isn’t even near Lotus Pier anymore!” The woman could still hear the boys yell, but the voices grew fainter as Yue Hua picked up speed. Just as Yanting it couldn’t get anymore worse, the sword suddenly dropped down.

“Gyaaahhh!” Yanting and Yanli shrieked out, clinging onto each other (well, more like Yanli was clinging onto Yanting while the latter just grasped air) as they descended sharply into a forested area. Yue Hua carefully maneuvered through the branches of the tree before gently landing on the ground. Yanting shakily hopped from the sword and leaned against a large tree, trying to get her bearings again.

“Gah…ah...Yue Hua, why did you suddenly bring me here?!” She gasped out, tired as the adrenaline finally seeped out of her body. Yue Hua hum slightly.

**_“You wanted to find the Child of the Dragons, no?”_ **

Yanting internally groaned. Yes, she wanted to find the prophesied person, but it didn’t have to be now! The Liu could only image how much more scolding Madame Yu would give her now…

“Yanting, look!” Yanli quickly said, pointing towards a large building. “There are statues of dragons here!” Just as the Jiang had said, there were several ancient statues of dragons erected into a path which lead to a temple. All worries gave way to intrigue as Yanting grabbed Yue Hua and proceeded to walk closer. As soon as she got near the entrance of the temple, a light began to shine from her sleeve. Frowning slightly, Yanting reached into her sleeve and pulled out the book. Seeing the light come from inside, the woman opened it and was amazed to see words being written in front of her. Yanting quickly read through the passage once it was written.

“In the eyes of the ancient creatures, where the sun and moon shall intersect, lies the star where the last dragon sleeps.” She murmured. “The slumbering descendant shall only be awakened with a vow sealed in the blood of the Spirit Maiden’s host. When the tears of the Yunmeng Jiang Sect’s two prides have been shed, the dragon shall reveal it’s hidden treasure.”

“Two prides of the Yunmeng Jiang Sect...the book couldn’t possibly mean A-Cheng and A-Ying, could it?” Yanli asked. “Father has always said those two were the sect’s greatest cultivators of their generation.” Yanting grimaced as she put the book away.

“Well, if it is, they’ll come. For now we should find this ‘star’ that the book mentions.” The woman replied and walked into the temple. The scene of a ruinous yet magnificent room greeted the two. Broken statues of statues were engraved in the sides of the temple, all pointing upwards towards a painted ceiling of a sun and moon where the light peered through. Beneath their feet laid several painted stars. Yanting carefully examined the two paintings.

_ “Hm...This must be what the book was referring as the sun, moon and stars. But, what does it mean when the sun and moon ‘shall intersect’?”  _ She wondered.  _ “The light?”  _ Holding her hands up, Yanting tried to trace where the light met. However, none of the rays intersected on a star.

“If the light comes from the sun, then it is possible that we must wait until until an optimal time.” Yanli suggested. The Liu nodded with a frown.

“Yeah, but for how long? Wei Wuxian and Jiang Cheng were on our tail earlier. I’m pretty sure they’ll be arriving soon.” Yanting said. Yanli thought for a moment.

“But, wouldn’t they think that you are still flying? Why would they have a reason to look on the ground?” She asked.

“The book. As we know, it isn’t some normal novel.” Yanting explained. “If it’s trying to do what I think it is, then those two will come.” In the back of her mind, the transmigrated woman understood that the voice from her dream, which had sounded like Yue Hua, was connected with the book. How and why was something that Yanting hadn’t figured out yet, though she would surely know by the end of it all.

Sure enough, as the two rays of light began to gather together, the two women heard voices behind them.

“Shijie!” Wei Wuxian called out, running towards them with Jiang Cheng behind him. “We finally found you!” Yanting, eyeing the light, turned to face the two teens.

“Ah, A-Ying! A-Cheng! You two are here!” She said. “I was worried about you two!”

“You were worried? Jie, we’re the ones that were worried!” Jiang Cheng retorted, relief visible in his expression. “Why did Yue Hua suddenly take you away?” Yanting did not answer him at first and instead looked back at the light. By now, the two beams of light had crossed over. Now was the time to look for the star. The Liu looked down and saw where the rays were pointed at. There, with painted clouds and small vines, was the star where the Child of Dragons supposedly slumbered.

“...A-Ying. A-Cheng. What I’m about to say cannot be revealed to Mother and Father.” She quietly said. Yanli looked curiously at Yanting, wondering what she was about to say to her brothers.

“Shijie, what’s the matter?” The Wei asked. “Is...there something wrong?” A strange feeling surged inside Yanting as she began to walk towards the star.

“I’ve been having dreams ever since I woke up, a voice that keeps telling me to find someone.” The Liu continued, stopping just at the foot of the star. “Yue Hua, who is in tune with my desires, brought me here in order to find this person. Tell me, do you believe in dragons?”

“D-Dragons? Aren’t those just myths?” The younger Jiang questioned. “And what do you mean you’ve been hearing voices? Jie, you’re really scaring me right now!” It was only reasonable for them to be scared. Yanting was seriously being OOC in terms of Yanli’s actual personality. But, she had to continue. The Liu had no idea what would happen if the light disappeared from the star.

“I’m sorry. But, this is something that I have to do…” Yanting whispered, her grip on Yue Hua growing tighter as she looked down at the star. “So awaken, oh slumbering dragon and fulfill your duties.” Then, without any warning, the woman pulled up her sleeve and made a large slash on her arm.  _ “Ah, that hurt! How the hell do people do this without crying their eyes out?! Yanting, I’m sorry for marring your body!”  _ Yanting silently cried out as she bit her lower lip, watching the beads of crimson blood began to drip down. Yanli had covered her mouth in shock, but understood that the Liu had only followed what the book said. Immediately, both boys rushed up to her.

“Shijie! What are you doing?!” Wei Wuxian demanded, ripping off a part of his sleeve to stop the bleeding. However, by then the drops of blood had fallen from Yanting’s arm and landed on the star. The results were instantaneous as the star glowed a brilliant red, the ground beneath beginning to shake. A booming roar echoed in Yanting’s mind as the boys dragged her outside, Yanli following them while looking back. As soon as they exited the building, the temple crumbled.

“I-It just...fell apart?” Yanting questioned, feeling a little sad that such a relic was destroyed. However, the same roar echoed into the sky, causing everyone to wince and cover their ears. From the rubble burst forth a large scaled claw. Yanting watched in amazement as a crimson scaled dragon pulled itself from the remains of the temple, its wings opening wide as though it was about to take flight. The Liu had expected the typical Chinese version of a dragon rather than the European dragon, but the one before her seemed to have taken influence from both cultures. The dragon shook its head as though still waking up from his long slumber before casting its golden eyes on the people below.

“A-Ah…” Jiang Cheng stuttered out, slumping down from pure shock. Even Wei Wuxian was at lost for words.

“How beautiful.” Yanli whispered out, mesmerized by the dragon. Yanting silently agreed with her statement. 

Slowly, the transmigrated woman walked up closer to the dragon. She felt a hand try and pull her back, but Yanting shrugged it off and continued to walk closer. The dragon watched as she approached it but no movement. When Yanting got close enough, the creature dropped its head slightly and closed its eyes, allowing the woman to place her hand on its temple. Suddenly, its entire body began to glow brightly, causing alarm in everyone. Yanting continued to hold her hand on the dragon as it shrunk down, resembling more and more like a human. Eventually, to her shock, Yanting felt the softness on her hand as another hand covered hers. The dragon had actually shapeshifted into a male human! 

“You...are you the Spirit Maiden?” He whispered. Long crimson hair streamed down his face and down his back, the dragon’s reptilian gold eyes never leaving her. Somehow (thankfully) the dragon had robes on which were made of gold and red silk. Yanting nodded slightly.

“Yes...It is good to meet you, Child of the Dragons.” The woman greeted as she pulled her hand away. However, the man grabbed her hand before she could do so.

“Huolong.” He said as the man let her hand go. “My name is Kuang Huolong.” Yanting smiled.

“Huolong, then.” She repeated. Suddenly, Yanting felt herself get pulled back from the dragon.

“Jie! S-Stay back!” Yanli’s younger brother quickly said, standing with Wei Wuxian in front of Yanting. Huolong narrowed his eyes the two teens.

“...Are they your allies?” He asked Yanting. The Liu, trying to get in front of the two boys again, quickly nodded.

“Yes!” She answered before addressing the teens. “A-Cheng! A-Ying! He is not our enemy!” However, they both refused to move. Huolong seemed to ponder something before he drew closer to the group. Wei Wuxian and Jiang Cheng prepared themselves as though ready to fight, but Huolong did none of that. Instead, he stomped on the foot of both boys. Yanting covered her mouth to hold back the laughter that was threatening to pop out as Jiang Cheng and Wei Wuxian collapsed onto the ground, holding their respective crushed foot.

“That’s not funny! What if he broke them?” Yanli scolded. Huolong looked at the female Jiang intently, as though he could see her. Yanli flinched under his look.

“Do not worry. I did not use any strength.” He reassured. “Their feet will be sore but not broken.” Yantinga and Yanli shared a look. Was Huolong really able to see the Yanli’s spirit?

“Ah! Painful! So painful!” Wei Wuxian groaned out, tears welling up. Jiang Cheng bit his lower lip and said nothing, but he was crying as well. As they cried, Huolong brought out something from his sleeve. It was a roll of aging paper. Yanting gave a small thank you and took the paper, unrolling it as the two pride of the Jiang Sect continued to curl in pain.

“This is a piece of music.” Yanli noted. Yanting nodded. When the book talked about the dragon’s hidden treasure, could it have meant part of the Lost Melody? Kuang Huolong nodded as though affirming her thoughts. The Liu carefully placed the sheet of music into her sleeves before looking down at the boys.

“...We’re going to have to carry them, aren’t we?” Yanting exasperated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huolong: Fire Dragon


	4. The Hidden Jade of  Cloud Recesses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yanting goes to Cloud Recesses to find the next part of the song and ultimately saves a life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So excited for Season 2 of MDZS to come out! I really enjoyed Season 1 so I'm looking forward to the next. Give me more love from LWJ and WWX!! (Pretty ironic for me to say it in this story though lol...) Anyways, to hit off the last episode of the season, I plan on releasing the other version of the MDZS story I was working on and the Scum Villain's Self Serving System story as well this Saturday! The other MDZS features a JCxOC pairing and retains the original canon pairing of LWJxWWX as well as a few OCxOC. Scum Villain also retains the original pairing of LBxSQQ and will contain LQQxOC. There is a minor love triangle between SQQxOCxLQQ.
> 
> **Warning!! This chapter contains mentions of self harm and suicide!**

_ “Where am I?” Yanting wondered as she opened her eyes to see an unfamiliar forest surrounding her. A dark and dreary air hung around the dense forest, as though beckoning for the darkness to swallow it. The full moon shone down on her, acting as the only light in the night. What had she been doing before? Suddenly, the shrill sound of the dizi pierced the air. Yanting turned around to see a figure standing atop a large tree, their robes and long hair swaying in the wind. Crows began to circle around him as the person continued to play. Their eyes opened to reveal blood colored orbs that looked down on her coldly. A chill went down her spine when Yanting heard unnatural howls echo throughout the forest, drawing undead creatures closer to them. In the distant, she saw another man in purple robes, wielding a whip that had lightning coursing through it and striking at staggering corpses. Yanting did not know what was happening, only that the one playing the dizi was responsible for bringing the corpses. _

_ “Please, stop this!” She begged the figure. Then, something flew across the sky. A crimson dragon let off a mighty roar as it continued to fly, carrying a woman in white and blue robes on its back. The woman played a guzheng on her lap, striking each string to perform a haunting melody as a single tear rolled down her cheek. _

**_“The Hidden Jade of Cloud Recesses cannot hold for much longer.”_ ** _ The voice from before whispered.  _ **_“Find her before she fades away and restore the joy that has disappeared inside her heart. The song of the guzheng shall show you the way.”_ ** _ Before Yanting could question what the voice meant, she heard someone calling her name. _

_ “Yanting...Yanting, wake up!” _

Yanting snapped opened her eyes to see Yanli looking down on her.

“Yanting, you’re finally awake! Have you forgotten what day it is today?” The Jiang scolded lightly. After thinking for a moment, Yanting immediately cursed and began to quickly dress. How could she have forgotten?! Today was the day she would go to Cloud Recess with Wei Wuxian and Jiang Cheng to train for several months. Originally only the two boys were supposed to go, but after Yanting obtained Yue Hua, Jiang Fengmian decided that “Yanli” should go as well much to Madame Yu’s chagrin.

_ “Well, actually four people if you counted Huolong.” _ Yanting thought as she continued to get dressed. After being awakened from his slumber, the Kuang chose not to return with them to the Jiang Sect and instead placed himself in a secluded area. Before he went, Huolong healed the wound on her arm. Yanting sorta wished he came along with them--maybe he could have protected her from Yu Ziyuan’s wrath after the group returning. However, Huolong promised to remain in close proximity to her and even planned on following them to Cloud Recesses.

“What exactly is Cloud Recesses anyways? Why are we going there?” The Liu asked Yanli.

“Cloud Recesses is located just outside the city of Gusu, on a remote mountain.” The Jiang explained. “It is the main residence of the Gusu Lan Sect. A-Cheng and A-Ying were to study there in order to be taught under Lan Qiren, a renown teacher of the sect. I also heard that Jin Zixuan will also be there as well.” A small escaped Yanli’s lips after saying the name, causing Yanting to raise a brow.

“Jin Zixuan? Who’s that, your boyfriend?” She joked. A blush graced the Jiang’s cheeks as she looked away.

“H-He is my fiance.” She answered. A horrified look suddenly appeared on Yanting’s face.

“Your fiance? I’m not going to have to make out with him, am I?” She questioned.

“No! We aren’t even married yet!” Yanli quickly said. “It’s only an engagement made between our mothers!” Yanting let out a sigh of relief. If there was one good thing about ancient times, it was that public display of affection was looked down upon if two people were not married. The woman never thought that she’d be glad about that.

“But you love him, don’t you?” Yanting asked, finally finished putting her clothes on. “Isn’t that why you sighed after saying his name?” A deeper blush settled on Yanli’s cheeks.

“Let’s not talk about that. What about Yue Hua?” The woman said, quickly changing the subject. “I cannot help but worried about what Father planned on doing with the blade.” Yanting grimaced as they walked out the door, worried as well. After Madam Yu had finished lecturing her about running off, Jiang Fengmian informed Yanting that she would go to Cloud Recessess to study and had wanted to see how Yue Hua reacted under her orders. Seeing how the blade went off with the woman, the sect leader decided that it would be best to seal away Yue Hua’s powers during their time in Cloud Recesses.

“Your father claimed before that Yue Hua couldn’t be stopped with talismans and that there some delicate balance between us. I can’t think of how he can seal away Yue Hua’s powers so easily.” The Liu murmured. The two past several sect members who bowed. After bowing politely in return, Yanting hurried to the area where they would depart for Cloud Recesses. She already saw Wei Wuxian and Jiang Cheng waiting for her with their things, along with Madam Yu and Jiang Fengmian.

“Yanli, you’re late!” Yu Ziyuan scolded. “I expect you not to be tardy like today in Cloud Recesses, understand?” After bowing respectively to the mother, Yanting turned to Fengmian who was holding something.

“Yanli, this is for Yue Hua.” He explained, handing her an empty sword sheath. The Liu couldn’t help but stare blankly at it.

“Father, I do not mean to be disrespectful, but I thought you said Yue Hua couldn’t be sealed?” Yanting asked.

“Yes, by normal cultivation means. But, this is the original sheath that once housed Yue Hua, before it began to use Lady Caixia’s body.” Fengmian answered. “It will also help disguise Yue Hua as a normal blade. We should avoid revealing the strange properties of this sword to anyone outside of the Jiang Sect.” Nodding, Yanting brought out Yue Hua and tried to place it in the sheath. At first, there was some resistance but eventually the sword gave in and allowed the woman to place it in.

**_“I cannot provide you with much power in this state. If you are in any danger, I will not hesitate to come out.”_ **

Yanting made note of the sword’s warning and turned back to Jiang Fengmian.

“Yue Hua will remain but it said that if I’m in any danger, it’ll come out.” The woman relayed.

“This where I expect A-Ying and A-Cheng to help you.” Yanli’s father answered, which the two boys nodded in affirmation. “Now, let’s not tarry longer. We shall meet again after a few months.” After saying their last goodbyes, Yanting and the others boarded the boat that would take them to Gusu. The Liu waved goodbye to Yanli’s parents again as the boat left the pier, something that the woman was sure the Jiang wanted her to do. As the pier disappeared into the distance, Yanting suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder.

“Spirit Maiden.” The voice whispered. The Liu looked back and was surprised to see Huolong.

“How did you get on this boat?” She asked, noticing that the man wore a straw hat and different clothes.

“I disguised myself as a traveler and snuck on.” The Kuang explained. “When we reach the Cloud Recesses, I will be hiding in a natural cave nearby.” Huolong truly was a somber man--the Liu had no idea what was going on his head. Yanting wanted to ask how much he knew of the current world, why he was waiting for the Spirit Maiden (which was her?) and what the prophecy meant. However, she was pulled away from Huolong’s grasp by Wei Wuxian and Jiang Cheng who looked warily at him. As promised, the two boys mentioned nothing about Huolong to Yanli’s parents, but they were still suspicious of him, most likely because he caused them a good deal of pain by stepping on their feet.

“Oh, you two! What point is there to shielding me? I’m not helpless!” She exasperated. “I’m not the same as before!”

“Yes, but you will always be Shijie to me, just as you are Jie to Jiang Cheng.” Wei Wuxian replied. “We will always wish to protect you, no matter what.” Yanli smiled beside Yanting, touched by his words. Even the Liu couldn’t deny how much the two boys cared for their sister, though she wished they’d have more faith in her abilities. After looking at them for a few moments, Huolong turned away and sat down nearby.

“It will take some time to get to Gusu. It would be wise to rest for now.” The dragon advised before closing his eyes, beginning to meditate. Yanting gripped Yue Hua, which was placed at her hip, as she recalled the recent dream she had. The woman couldn’t recall anything but what the voice said.

**_"The Hidden Jade of Cloud Recesses cannot hold out much longer. Find her before she fades away and restore the joy that has disappeared inside her heart. The song of the guzheng shall show you the way.”_ **

_ “What kind of trouble is the ‘Hidden Jade’ in if her life is in danger?”  _ Yanting wondered.  _ “Just what is happening in Cloud Recesses?”  _

* * *

…

* * *

“Wow, so this Cloud Recesses! It’s so...majestic!” Yanting breathed out as they stepped into the mountains. As in its namesake, thick cloudlike fog hung over the the building, making it seem as though it was a floating palace. The starry sky and full moon only added to its serene beauty. The Jiang Sect people, after many hours, had finally arrived in the Lan Sect territory, though with one less person. After having arrived in Gusu, Huolong had bid them goodbye before leaving, no doubt finding the cave he mentioned before.

“It is quite lovely.” Yanli admitted before casting a glance towards the sky. “But right now it’s quite late. There are classes tomorrow so perhaps we should sleep for the night.” After stifling a yawn down, Yanting agreed that they needed some sleep. However, as one of the Lan sect members showed them to the dormitories, Yanting noticed the suspicious look on Wei Wuxian’s expression and narrowed her eyes.

“...A-Xian. Why are you making that kind of expression?” She asked. “Are you planning on doing something mischievous later?” A guilty expression flashed on the Wei’s face before being quickly replaced by an innocent look.

“Of course not Shijie. I was just thinking of how tomorrow will go.” He answered. Yanting couldn’t help but give a doubtful look. She wasn’t the only one. Jiang Cheng gave a weary expression as though he knew what would happen. Eventually, the Liu decided to drop the subject and bid the two goodnight before retreating into the female side of the dormitories. Though the rooms were often shared, there weren’t many visiting female disciples so Yanting managed to get a room all to herself. With a groan, the woman dropped her bag and sword on the ground and fell onto the bed, exhausted from the journey.

“Gah...I wanna sleep…” She moaned before turning onto her back. “But I have to check this book for anything new…” Reaching into her sleeve, Yanting pulled out the book and flipped through it, holding back another groan as she saw a new section written.

“What does it say?” Yanli asked as the Liu skimmed through the text.

“Underneath the lone willow tree lies the Hidden Jade of Cloud Recesses.” She read. “The soul of the Spirit Maiden must separate from her host and comfort the lamenting treasure before the dawn of the next day or else her life will be forfeited. When the tears have been dried and the hidden jade remembers, a fight between two disciples shall ensue. Only with a singing lullaby shall the two warriors be subdued.” Yanting frowned slightly as she reread the passage.

“Separate from her host...does that mean you can leave my body?” Yanli questioned.

“Assuming that I’m the so called Spirit Maiden, then maybe we can return you to your body.” The Liu answered. “But how exactly?” Racking her head for an answer, Yanting recalled reading a book in which the protagonist shared a body with another soul, the two switching off whenever necessary by thinking about it. It couldn’t be that simple...could it? Taking a deep breath, Yanting willed herself to separate, picturing two distinct figures in her mind. Suddenly, she felt her body go light as the woman was pushed onto the ground.

“Ouch!” She cried, rubbing her bottom. “Why did I just fall?” After turning back, Yanting realized why. Looking down, the Liu noticed that she wore a pure white robe and looked up to see two Yanlis, meaning she actually separated. Yanli covered her mouth in shock.

“Y-You managed to separate…” She whispered out. Weakly, the Jiang proceeded to touch her body as though wishing to go back into it. A part of her hand disappeared into the soulless body, causing the fingers to move slightly. However, Yanli eventually pulled out.

“It’s so difficult to go back...have I been separated too long?” The woman whispered. Yanting immediately felt guilty. If she had tried to separate herself earlier, maybe Yanli would have been able to return to her own body.

“Yanli...I-“ Yanting began before the other woman cut her off.

“Yanting, there’s no need to blame yourself. I’m actually happy that there’s even a possibility for me to return.” Yanli said, tears threatening to spill. With a shaky breath, the Jiang calmed herself and wiped at her eyes. “There are more pressing matters to be concerned with. It seems that you must find the Hidden Jade before her life is lost!” Yanting grimaced and nodded, understanding the gravity of the situation.

“But, where exactly do I start?” She murmured. “I don’t even know how big Cloud Recesses is!” Then, the woman recalled the words from earlier. “The sound of the guzheng will show me the way!” Yanting rushed to the window and opened it, straining her ears to hear for any kind of sound. However, she heard nothing.

“Maybe you will need to focus on what you wish to find?” Yanli suggested. “Meditation is a great form to do so.” Yanting groaned out but closed her eyes and focused. Though she wasn’t in a sitting position, the Liu calmed her nerves and drowned all sort of distraction to meditate. Suddenly, a pluck of the string sounded in her ears, like a light shining in the fog.

“Got it!” She declared, grabbing Yue Hua. Yanting didn’t have to say anything as the sword slid itself from the sheath and floated just outside the window, waiting for her get on.

“I will be trying to reconnect my spirit with my body.” Yanli said. “So do not worry about me and hurry!” Yanting wasted no more time and jumped onto Yue Hua who immediately flew off. Though she was in a hurry to find the person, the woman couldn’t help but admire Cloud Recesses from above. The trees, the waterfalls, even the buildings gave off a sense of tranquility and peace. As she flew, Yanting heard a soft song being played nearby. Urging Yue Hua to lower to the ground nearby, the woman allowed the sword to return to its sheath before approaching the source of the sound. The sound of plucking strings lead the Liu to a clearing where the scene took her breath away. A large waterfall dropped into a lake dotted with lotus flowers and reeds. A single lone willow tree sat by the water, drooping its branches towards the water. There, by the base of the tree, sat a pale and delicate woman wearing robes of white and blue. Her eyes were closed, covered slightly by her bangs and her hair which was placed into a messy bun. A white ribbon decorated with blue cloud motifs, wrapped around her head, swayed slightly in the breeze as the woman played the guzheng. Yanting felt her eyes well up with tears as she heard the song clearly, full of sorrow and anguish. Suddenly, the Liu’s eyes caught onto the bandages wrapped around the woman’s arms and neck, a foreboding feeling welling up inside her.

_ “Don’t tell me that she…” _ Yanting thought as she approached the woman. As though sensing her, the bandaged musician stopped playing and snapped open her eyes, casting dull golden orbs at Yanting.

“What...are you doing here?” The woman hesitantly asked, hugging her body protectively. Yanting paused as she thought best how to speak with her.

“...I know what you’re about to do and I’m here to stop you.” The Liu finally said. “Miss, your death will cause much more agony than you realize.” The woman’s eyes widened in disbelief before returning to its lifeless state, as though it no longer mattered.

“I do not know how you know but you cannot persuade me. I have grown weary of this life.” She responded, taking the dagger from her sleeves. “Only death shall bring the sweet relief I desire and freedom for my family.” Immediately, Yanting exploded.

“Don’t you think you’re being ridiculous?!” Yanting yelled. “Sweet relief? Freedom? How can death bring those things? Yes, you won’t have to deal with the pressures of this lifetime, but what of your family? Instead of freedom, they’ll be shackled with grief for having been unable to stop your death!” The hand holding the dagger trembled as the woman bit her lower lip.

“Then what do you expect me to do?!” She demanded, pointing the dagger at Yanting. “My own mother told me that I should never have been born before she killed herself! My uncle and my older brothers see me as a failure! My own father will not even speak to me anymore! I have tried to bury this pain by letting my blood flow, but it only worsened our relationships after they found out. What else do I have to life for?!”

“What of your instrument?” Yanting asked, eyeing the guzheng. “You were playing it before you planned on killing yourself, that must mean you treasure it.” The other woman said nothing at first, guiding her fingers across the string of the instrument.

“...Yes.” She whispered. “Music has been the only source of happy memories for me. I could not bear on leaving the mortal realm without at least playing the guzheng one last time.” Yanting felt so much sorrow for the woman which fueled her desire to convince the person to continue living.

“Have you ever told them how you really felt?” She asked softly. The other woman shook her head. “Then, why don’t you? Maybe there was some misunderstandings. I do not think that a woman like you is a failure or undeserving of life.” The bandaged woman blinked her eyes at Yanting.

“Do you...truly mean so?” She whispered. Yanting nodded.

“Of course! In fact, we could be best of friends!” The Liu declared, genuine about befriending her. As though finally being relieved of a heavy burden, the woman’s eyes glowed with life momentarily before she covered them with her hands and cried, dropping the dagger she carried.

“Augh...Ah!” She wept. Yanting silently walked up to the woman and wrapped her hands around the person’s slim body, saying words of comfort. While comforting the woman, the Liu wondered how she, supposedly a spirit, was able to touch a living human? Eventually, the bandaged woman calmed down.

“*Hic*...Do you swear that the words you said before were true?” She inquired. Yanting nodded.

“On my life!” The Liu promised. “From now on, we’re friends! So whenever you feel bothered about something, feel free to come find me!” The woman gave a small smile.

“Thank you...Thank you so much.” She said. “My name is Lan Mu...No, please, call me Hui Mei. Lan Hui Mei. What is your name?” At that, Yanting paused as the woman wondered if she should give her real name. Eventually, she decided to settle on the title given to her.

“Please, just call me Spirit Maiden.” She replied. Hearing that name, Hui Mei’s eyes in shock.

“Spirit Maiden…then you-?!” She gasped out. Suddenly, she dove inside her robes as though looking for something.

_ “Uh, is that what I think it is?”  _ Yanting wondered as Hui Mei produced a parchment of paper folded into neat squares.

“Sometimes, in my dreams, I’d have visions where I play the guzheng with a crimson haired man and the Spirit Maiden.” She explained. “Though I could not remember the whole song, I wrote down what I recall. I feel that it will be important to you.” Yanting gratefully took the paper and examined its contents. Judging from Huolong’s piece last time, Hui Mei’s paper did indeed contain the next section of the song.

_ “But I feel as though there’s still more. Where could they be?”  _ Yanting thought as she folded the paper back up and into her sleeves. For now, that could wait. The Liu apparently had to stop a fight between two disciples with a song, but Yanting didn’t know how or what to sing!

“I’m afraid I will have to go now.” She apologized as Yue Hua pulled itself out again. “But I know we’ll meet again. Just as she stepped into the sword, a thought had suddenly occurred to her. Yanting whipped her head around to face Hui Mei again. “Hui Mei, if you meet a woman called Jiang Yanli, don’t hesitate to befriend her. Consider her a friend and respondent of mine. Even if I’m not around, Yanli will definitely be able to get in touch with me!”

The Lan nodded and bid her farewell as the Liu took to the sky. After scouring the area for a few minutes for the supposed fight, Yanting nearly gave up looking when she heard a loud sound. Ordering Yue Hua to follow the sound, Yanting eventually came into view of two boys fighting. One of them wore similar clothing to the ones Hui Mei had on while the other...Yanting wanted to scream at him.

_ “I knew he was up to no good!”  _ Yanting silently shrieked after seeing Wei Wuxian dodge an attack from the other man, drinking from his jug. Judging from symbol on the container, it was some sort of alcohol. Yanting really wanted to give it to him, but the woman remembered that she wasn’t in Yanli’s body now. Silently cursing her predicament, the Liu wondered what she should do next when she heard Yue Hua speak.

**_"Spirit Maiden, have you forgotten? In times when fighting is unnecessary, the Lullaby Of Sleeping Grace is enough to stop many from raising their swords.”_ **

When she heard the song’s name, something clicked inside Yanting as the words and melody flowed through her mind. It felt familiar, as though the woman had heard the tune long ago. With taking a deep breath, Yanting clasped her hand together and sang.

_ “Sleep oh furious spirits. Rest oh restless souls. No one shall harm you now. With this voice and heart of mine, I shall sing you this melody so that you may return into peaceful slumber. Place your sword away and listen to this Lullaby of Sleeping Grace.” _

The wind suddenly began to blow harder as the trees around began to rustle violently. Immediately, the two boys stopped fighting, an almost sleepy expression on their faces.

“Wha...why am I so tired?” Wei Wuxian questioned with a yawn before he looked around. Then, his eyes landed on Yanting. The Liu’s body stiffened as memories of cold crimson colored eyes returned to her. Did Wei Wuxian see her? Refusing to take any chances, Yanting quickly mounted on Yue Hua an flew away, using the trees as cover from their eyes. She prayed that Wei Wuxian did not see her, though such a wish couldn’t even be granted to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:  
> Dizi: An ancient chinese flute (In the actual story, it looks like Lan Xichen also has a dizi but it's played differently? We Wuxian is played more like a modern flute, I think...)  
> Guzheng: A string instrument (If you want a visual reference, it's very similar in terms of shape with Lan Wangji's.)


	5. The Peony's Plight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After having saved Hui Mei, Yanting must help resolve many misunderstandings and issues regarding the Lan and the rest of her family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have two more stories up! Check them out if you're interested. The Legend of the Four Transmigrated Souls is considered an alternative version to this story and OC Integration is my first contribution to The Scum Villain's Self Serving System. Hope you enjoy this chapter!
> 
> *Warning! Mentions of Self Harm and Suicide in this chapter!*

* * *

“Uwah! I overslept!” Yanting fretted as she frantically rushed towards class. “I only have a few minutes left!”

“Yanting, the building is to your left!” Yanli instructed to which the Liu followed. After having returned yesterday, Yanting discovered that the Jiang was still unable to fully return to her body, though she was able to move an arm by then. The woman felt guilty as she could easily slip back into Yanli’s body, but the latter did not mind and only ask that Yanting continue pretending to be her for the time being.

_“I wonder if I’ll see Hui Mei again.”_ Yanting wondered as she ran. _“She said her name was Lan so she must be a disciple of this clan.”_ So absorbed into her thoughts, the Liu hadn’t realized that there were two people in her path. Within seconds, she collided with one of them and landed on the ground.

“S-Sorry!” She groaned out, rubbing her head. “I didn’t see where I was going. Are you-?” Suddenly, the Liu cut off. Sitting on the ground in front of her was a young man in gold colored robes and charcoal colored hair in a ponytail, rubbing the side of his head. A red vermillion mark was placed on his forehead.

“J-Jin Zixuan!” Yanli whispered out, horrified. Yanting immediately knew she screwed up royally. The Jiang had explained that Zixuan was her fiance from a marriage decided between their mothers, but Yanli confessed that the man never showed much interest in her to begin with. Colliding with him probably only strained their relationship further.

“Young Master Jin! Are you alright?” The other person who had been beside Zixuan cried out. The fallen teen nodded curtly before he stood up. Then, Jin Zixuan eyed Yanting with a mixture of coldness and curiosity,

“Jiang Yanli? What exactly are you doing here?” He questioned, an air of superiority surrounding his words. Yanting gave a fake smile as she got up. Even before they met in person, the Liu had already disliked Zixuan for his behavior with Yanli. Now she really wanted to punch him in the face.

“Young Master Jin, I came at the request of my father.” Yanting answered politely, giving a small bow. “He believes that my cultivation has grown strong enough to go under the tutelage of Master Lan Qiren.” Then, seeing Yanli’s forlorn expression, decided to ask the man how he was doing. Jin Zixuan waved off her question as though it wasn’t important.

“Fine.” He answered curtly. “But I cannot help but remember how weak your cultivation skills were last time we met. Have you truly grown that strong or did you father pity you and lie?” Oh, Yanting really wanted to throttle Zixuan! Her hands began to tightened into fists. Even if he didn’t like her, it was too cruel for Jin Zixuan to say such a thing! Yanting calmed herself as she felt Yanli touch her shoulder.

_“He’s directing this at Yanli so she’s obviously more hurt.”_ She thought, glancing at the spirit. _“Yet, she still wishes to be with him. Love sure complicated.”_ Out of respect for her friend, Yanting did not act on her violent thoughts. However, that being said, the Liu refused to let this pompous peacock get away with insulting the Jiang.

“Class will begin soon so I must hurry.” Yanting said as she began to walk past them. Then, she paused and looked back with a dagger like smile. “It really is a shame that Cloud Recesses does not tolerate fighting without permission. I would have liked to show you my cultivation skills now after your defeat.” Jin Zixuan’s features became contorted with anger and shock, but before he could say anything else, Yanting already ran off.

“Ah, Yanting! I know you meant to protect my honor, but was it necessary to phrase it like that?!” Yanli whimpered out from behind her hands.

“It’ll do him some good to lose some of the arrogant pride of his.” Yanting retorted as she slowed to a walk. “I don’t like how Zixuan thinks he’s above you just because of your weaker cultivation skill! If he comes looking for a fight, I’ll give it to him!” Yanli sighed but her expression indicated she was happy that Yanting stood up for her. As the building where the class took place came into view, Yanting took the opportunity to look at the surrounding mountains. Just as before when Cloud Recesses had look like it was floating above the clouds, the peaks of the many mountains stood proudly against the clean blue sky. Suddenly, Yanting blinked and rubbed her eyes before looking again.

_“I could have sworn I saw something red flying!”_ The Liu thought. _“Could it be Huolong?”_ Just then, Yanting heard someone call her from behind.

“Shijie!” Wei Wuxian called out as he rushed over, Jiang Chang right behind him.

“A-Xian. A-Cheng. Good morning. Did you sleep well?” She asked, a smile on her face.

“Good morning Jie.” Jiang Cheng greeted before his expression changed to one of peculiarity, “Jie as we were coming here, we happened to met Jin Zixuan. He was red in the face and demanded to know whether or not you truly developed a golden core.” Yanting quickly covered her mouth with her sleeves to hide the growing smile on her face.

“Pay no mind to him, A-Cheng.” She answered. “Young Master Jin had inquired why I was here. When I told him that Father told me to come, he claimed that I was pitied and lied to. In order to uphold our honor, I simply claimed that I could beat him in a fight.” At first, both boys were shocked that their sister would do such a thing. Shock quickly turned to anger after realizing that Jin Ziyuan insulted Yanli and Jiang Fengmian.

“That little-! His arrogance knows no bounds!” Wei Wuxian exclaimed. “That Jin Zixuan dares to insult you? I should have pulled a prank on him back there!”

“Oi! He is still Jie’s fiancé.” Jiang Cheng said with a scowl. “But even his words have gone too far this time!” Yanting gave a sigh.

“Just as you said, A-Cheng, Young Master Jin is my betrothed. As such, I will be dealing with him myself. Please do not worry yourselves in these matters.” She said. “If Jin Zixuan truly has no wish to marry me or change his ways, then I will personally break off this engagement!” Yanting could hear Yanli gasp in shock, but the Liu refused to let her fall into a potentially doomed marriage.

_“I shouldn’t get involved but how can I just let Yanli fall for a person who might not even want to marry her?”_  She thought.

“Shijie, please don’t try and carry the burden for yourself. We’ll always behind you if you ever falter!” The Wei promised, Yanli’s younger brother nodding in agreement.

“Oh! You guys are here too?!” A voice suddenly called out. The the group turned to see a frail looking boy waving across the bridge, by the building where class would start.

“Huh? Nie Huaishang? You’re here too?” Wei Wuxian yelled back and ran across the bridge. Yanting and Jiang followed behind him.

“In case you aren’t familiar with him, he is Nie Huaishang, the half brother of the current Qinghe Nie sect leader Nie Mingjue.” Yanli explained. “He is a bit soft spoken and frail but generally he is a kind person.” When Yanting finally reached him, the Nie bowed lightly to her.

“Sister Yanli, it is good to see you.” He greeted. “If I may ask, why are you in Cloud Recesses?”

“Just like most visiting disciples are here to do.” Yanting answered. “To learn under Master Lan Qiren in hopes of becoming a better cultivator.” Huaishang quirked his brows at her words but said nothing else. Instead, he began to complain about the many rules of Cloud Recesses.

“Ah. You mean the ones written in the wall? Why bothering following them all?” Wei Wuxian said. “We all know that the Lan sect members are unbearably strict.” Nie Huaishang nodded meekly before leaning his forward as though about to whisper a secret.

“Maybe but apparently there’s another rule not written on the wall.” He mentioned. “The rule is that if you see a female Lan sect member with a guzheng, you are forbidden to approach or speak with her!” At that, Yanting’s interest was peaked.

“Eh? But, how can anyone tell who they aren’t supposed to talk to?” The Wei questioned.

“This sect member is very famous among the sect so it isn’t an issue for them. Newcomers can tell because she always carries her guzheng with a limp form and lifeless eyes.” Huaishang explained. Then, his eyes widened and the Nie quickly pointed behind. “There! She’s right there!” Everyone turned to see a young woman walk with a guzheng in her hands, the Lan’s head dipped slightly with slightly dulled eyes. It was Lan Hui Mei!

_“What a strange rule, forbidding people from talking to her!”_ The Liu thought. _“Well, this is one rule I’ll have to break!”_ Yanting walked over to Hui Mei before calling out to her. “Lan Hui Mei!” She could feel everyone stare as the woman approached the Lan, certain that Wei Wuxian and Jiang Cheng were shocked. Hui Mei paused as Yanting walked up to her, her eyes still dull yet gave a cautious air.

“May I help you?” She quietly asked. The Liu gave a big smile.

“Why, do friends need any reason to talk?” She answered, shocking Hui Mei. “A little spirit told me what had happened.” Immediately, the life returned to Hui Mei’s eyes as they glittered excitedly.

“So you are Jiang Yanli? It is good to meet you.” She responded. “You are close with the Spirit Maiden?” Yanting placed a finger on her lips.

“That is a secret~” The Liu replied playfully. “But, yes, we are close, though we should keep it a secret from others. The Spirit Maiden is very shy about her identity.” The Lan nodded before tracing the strings on her instrument.

“You, besides the Spirit Maiden, are the first person to come talk to me in a very long time.” She confessed. “One day, all my sect members began to avoid me. Even some visiting disciples were punished after having just spoken with me. Lady Yanli, aren’t you afraid?” Yanting waved her hand as though it didn’t bother her.

“Just call me Yanli.” She said. “And if I get punished, then so be it. What kind of rule forbids people from socializing with one person?!” Hui Mei’s expression darkened considerably as she looked down.

“...Perhaps it’s to forbid one person from talking with others.” The Lan replied, gripping her instrument tightly. “Uncle does not like when I talk with those under his tutelage.” Yanting and Yanli shared a brief glance to each other.

“Have you talked with him about it?” The Liu asked softly. “If this ‘rule’ is making you suffer, then don’t you have a right to make a grievance against it?” Before Hui Mei could answer, a voice called from behind Yanting.

“Jie, class will begin soon! It’s best we head inside!” Jiang Cheng called out. With a sigh, Yanting began to turn away, but not before she said her goodbyes to the Lan.

“Just think about it, alright?” Yanting asked before walking away. Wei Wuxian and Jiang Cheng waited patiently for their sister before all three entered the building together, Nie Huaishang following behind them. Immediately upon entering, the Liu’s caught onto the figure of a familiar handsome man, causing her heart to briefly stop in terror.

_“It’s him! That disciple that was fighting with Wei Wuxian last night!”_ She realized as he sat quietly in his seat. Truly, this person was a figure of beauty. The disciple wore the traditional Lan sect clothes, yet it seemed so much more radiant and elegant on him. Golden eyes turned towards them before narrowing at Wei Wuxian, hardening with each second. Yanting pretended to be surprised and looked at the Wei.

“A-Xian, why is this person staring at you so hard?” She inquired innocently. Nie Huaishang looked back and forth between the Lan sect and Wei Wuxian.

“Uwah, she’s right! Wei-Xiong, have you already angered Lan Wangji?!” He questioned.

_“Lan Wangji? Is he important?”_ Yanting wondered. Yanli quickly began to explain things to her.

“Lan Wangji and his older brother Lan Xichen are known as the Two Jades of Lan. Not only are the two extremely attractive, but they are some of the greatest cultivators the Lan sect has to offer.” Yanli said. Meanwhile, the Wei looked reluctant to answer, as though ashamed to say it.

“Ah, Shijie forgive me.” The teen apologized. “I wanted to drink the Emperor’s Smile from the shop we passed by yesterday so badly that I snuck out and got some. However, Lan Wangji caught me.” As he continued to explain the elaborate story, Yanting pretended as though she was shocked by his behavior.

“Oh A-Xian! You shouldn’t have done that.” She chided. Truthfully her words hold no meaning considering she did something similar, but the real Yanli would definitely say that!

“A-Xian is always a mischievous one, but he never means any harm.” Yanli said. “Though I am certain that Young Master Lan has negative impression of him now.” Wei Wuxian bowed his head at Yanting as Nie Huaishang drifted off to his seat. Jiang Cheng looked quite annoyed with his sect brother.

“We only just got here and you’re already making trouble? Have you forgotten Jie is with us too?” He scolded.

“A-Cheng, A-Xian is already sorry. Let’s not rub more salt into his wounds.” Yanting said. Jiang Cheng sighed before he bowed slightly to his sister and went off to find a seat. The Liu was about to tell Wei Wuxian not to feel bad anymore when she noticed Lan Wangji’s line of vision had changed. His eyes were now looking out the door , filled with shock. Yanting couldn’t help but turn to where he looked. To her surprise, Lan Hui Mei stood by the door, unsure whether to go in or not.

“Yanli.” Hui Mei softly greeted, her hands shaking slightly.

“Hui Mei, what are you doing here? Do you have class as well?” Yanting asked. “Oh, by the way, this Wei Wuxian. He is my younger sect brother. A-Xian, this Hui Mei.” The Wei, as though having forgotten about his shame earlier, gave his signature smile.

“So you are Shijie’s friend? Nice to meet you!” He greeted. Hui Mei smiled back but her eyes were elsewhere. Yanting attempted to look where the Lan was looking, but a voice has suddenly spoke behind them.

“You know her?” Wangji quietly asked. Everyone turned and stared at them. Yanting couldn’t help but tilt her head slightly. Who was he talking to? Judging from the way he was looking, the Lan disciple was most likely asking herself.

“Of course. Hui Mei is my good friend!” She answered. Lan Wangji seemed unconvinced.

“You must be close then since you are not even using her courtesy name.” He said. “But I don’t ever recall my Meimei talking about you.” Yanting was shocked. Wangji was Hui Mei’s older brother?! But, it would explain why she seemed so nervous. Hui Mei bowed slightly to the older Lan.

“Zhan-Gege, what Yanli said is true. I consider her my dear friend.” The woman responded, her entire now clearly shaking. “I-I wanted to attend class today.” Yanting saw a glimmer of unknown emotion flash through Wangji’s eyes before settling back into its somber state.

“You heard what Uncle said.” He simply said. “Return back to your room.” Hui Mei clutched the guzheng tightly against her body.

“Gege, please.” She begged. “I-!”

“There is no room for discussion. Go back.” He interrupted with a cold voice. Hui Mei bite her lower lip until it drew blood. Then, she turned around and ran off.

“Hui Mei!” Yanting cried out before whipping around to face Lan Wangji with an angry expression. “You! Do you care so little about your own sister that you’d let her cry like that?!”

“This matter does not concern you.” He simply answered. The Liu was completely livid by then.

“Yanting! Please, calm down!” Yanli begged. Taking a deep breath, Yanting looked towards Wei Wuxian and Jiang Cheng, the latter standing up from his seat.

“A-Cheng, A-Xian, it appears you will have to tell me what we learn in class later today.” She said coldly. “For I will be busy finding Hui Mei.” With that she promptly walked off. However, just before walking outside, Yanting turned back to look at Lan Wangji.

“I know that Hui Mei’s been hurting herself.” She said, causing the brother to lose his composure and stare at her in shock. “So I ask you this—would you be so willing to continue your behavior if she planned on ending her own life?” Without waiting for an answer, Yanting ran off in the direction Hui Mei went.

“Yanting...You truly don’t think Lan Wangji cares so little about his own sister, do you?” Yanli asked the Liu continued to look.

“For Hui Mei’s sake, I hope not.” Yanting answered. “Most likely, it’s all some misunderstanding. But even if he did care, Wangji’s feelings were not conveyed properly. Why else would she run off in despair if she thought her brother hated her?” As the woman continued to run, she suddenly heard the faint sound of the guzheng. Yanting quickly followed the sound of plucking strings up a flight of stairs. Eventually ascending above many of the buildings in Cloud Recesses, Yanting arrived at a lone house surrounded by gentians. The guzheng was played just beyond the walls of the building. Just as she approached the door, a large shadow loomed over her. Yanting quickly looked up just as Huolong flew above her in his dragon form.

“Huolong, it’s still broad daylight! Someone could see you!” She chided. Huolong descended onto the ground beside her, transforming into a man before touching down.

“I have magic so I can hide myself from mortal eyes.” Huolong reassured. “I was resting in the cave nearby when the sound of the guzheng awoke me. I came to investigate just now.”

“That’s Hui Mei.” Yanting said with a sigh. “Long story short, she’s the Hidden Jade of Cloud Recesses and held a part of the song. Hui Mei...isn’t stable right now. I fear she may try and take her life again.” Huolong nodded as though he understand.

“I can sense much misfortune surrounding her. It seems she has been suffering for a long time now.” The dragon noted. Yanting noticed a small flicker of sadness in his eyes before it disappeared. Without asking, Huolong grabbed the handle of the door and pulled, giving away with ease since it was never locked. The dragon let Yanting walk in first before closing the door behind them. The room they entered was a simple bedroom, slightly dusty from being left alone for a time. Various things were scattered about--children’s books, toys, and crude drawings. Lan Hui Mei knelt in front of a table with a candle, playing her guzheng with mournful movements. When Yanting and Huolong drew closer, Hui Mei stopped playing and turned around, revealing tears still streaming down her face.

“O-Oh. Yanli. W-What are you d-doing here?” The Lan stuttered out through her tears. “Who is t-this man?”

“This is Kuang Huolong, also a friend to the Spirit Maiden.” Yanting introduced, ignoring the raised look from the dragon. “But, never mind that now. Hui Mei, are you alright?” Hui Mei wiped at her eyes, but the tears continued to fall.

“*Hic*...I will be alright. I-It’s just...hard. I wanted t-to talk with Zhan-Gege about w-what happened last night and try to go to c-class again.” She sobbed. “But it’s v-very clear he wants nothing to d-do with me!” The Lan’s fingers suddenly pulled down on the guzheng, creating an ear piercing sound that caused Yanting and Yanli to flinch in pain. Blood began to drip from Hui Mei’s fingers after having struck the strings too hard. Within seconds, Huolong was at her side, grabbing her hands tightly.

“...It isn’t good to injure your hands.” He said. “Nor so on any part of your body. I understand the anguish you are going through, but if you don’t calm down, your negative emotions will turn you into a demon.” Hui Mei’s arm shook under his grip, but eventually stopped as her head dipped forward.

“We weren’t always like this.” The Lan whispered. “Along with Huan-Gege, Zhan-gege and I were very close. I never got to play with them much because I was always with mother and they could only visit her so often. But when they did, we had such a good time.”

“So did things become strained after your mother…?” Yanting began to ask. Hui Mei nodded.

“I was with her when it happened, right in this very room.” She answered, looking around. “I watched as she tied a rope into a noose and pull it above the ceiling, too innocent to understand her intentions. I listened as my mother told me she wished I had never been born and hung herself. It took me several seconds to realize what happened before I screamed out for help.”

“Hui Mei...I can’t imagine how horrible it must be for her in that moment.” Yanli said with a sorrowful tone. Hui Mei continued.

“I supposed Zhan-Gege didn’t really think our mother had died, nor I at the time.” She explained. “He’d wait outside this house in the blistering cold while I stayed inside our mother’s bed, waiting for her to come back. But when we finally understood why our mother would never return, my brother began to blame me, saying if I had just called for help even a second sooner…” A sigh escaped the Lan’s lips. “We’ve never had an actual conversation since then. Huan-Gege tried to remain friendly with me, but he eventually drifted off. Uncle sees me as a failure and refuses to teach me. Father has never spoken with me since that day, most likely believing I was responsible for Mother’s death.”

“You tried to hold it all in but it grew too much and you resorted to self harm.” Huolong noted, looking at her bandages. “Then when it didn’t work, you thought death was the only salvation.”

“Oh Hui Mei! So much misery has befallen on you!” Yanting cried out, hugging the woman. “If you don’t want to stay in the Lan sect anymore, I’ll gladly bring you back to the Jiang sect!” More tears fell from Hui Mei’s eyes before she looked towards the ceiling, closing her eyes.

“I am...grateful for your offer. But I will remain in this sect, for I am a Lan through and through.” She replied. “Thank you for trying to help me, but I believe it is time to part now.” However, that wasn’t enough for Yanting.

_"I don’t want to leave her like this! Isn’t there anything I can do to help Hui Mei?”_ She bemoaned. Suddenly, Yanting felt as though her body grow warm. A strange yet familiar melody flowed into her mind, stirring up feelings of nostalgia and longing. Separating herself from Hui Mei, Yanting stood up and clasped her hands together before she sang.

_"Listen. Listen to this Requiem of Forgotten Inquiry. Restless spirits, crying ghosts, gather around and say your parting words. Comfort your beloved and tell them all that you wished to say.”_

As Yanting sang, a white mist began to surround them, circling faster and faster as the Liue kept singing. Yanli brought herself closer to Yanting as though afraid she would get lost in the mist.

“W-What’s happening? What is Yanli singing?” Hui Mei questioned. Huolong said nothing at first, but a strange expression is usually stoic look.

“It can’t be...the Requiem of Forgotten Inquiry?” He whispered. Suddenly, a string mist sprouted from the circle, morphing into the shape of a hand which gently placed itself on the dragon’s shoulders. Hui Mei stiffened in fear when another placed itself on her cheek.

_“Hui Mei...Hui Mei, my beloved little peony.”_ A voice called out. Hui Mei’s eyes widened in disbelief and shock as more mist pulled itself, forming into a figure of a woman.

“M-Mama?” The Lan whispered. By Huolong, the mist and gathered into an aging man in heavy armor.

_“Huolong, my son, I see you finally awakened.”_ The armored spirit said with a smile.

“Father...I-“ Huolong began but was cut off by the spirit.

_“What is there to apologize for? This is what our people wanted.”_ The spirit chuckled. _“Now, you can finally fulfill our wishes while maintaining your own desires.”_ Huolong dipped his head forwards slightly, his crimson hair blocking his face from view as a single tear dropped down. Hui Mei was still recovering from the shock when her mother spoke again.

_“Hui Mei, please know I have never despised you, even in death.”_ The female spirit cried out. _“Lan Huan, Lan Zhan, and you...I loved you all so dearly. I always regretted being unable to see you when I died.”_ Hui Mei’s body trembled as she clutched her head.

“Then why? Why did say that you wished I was never born?!” She demanded. “Why Mama?” Hui Mei’s mother cupped her daughter’s face as she touched her forehead with her own.

_"You were always by my side since the day you were born and thus you shared a stronger bond with me.”_ The spirit whispered. _“It was selfish of me to say so, but in that moment, I wished you weren’t there so you wouldn’t have to suffer. I’m sorry for placing such misery on you, Hui Mei.”_ The Lan began to cry again as she hugged herself, tears streaming down her face. Hui Mei’s mother gently hugged her daughter as she cried. Yanli watched this spectacle, both amazed and shocked at what Yanting managed to do.

“This is certainly not cultivation, yet it is also not something evil. Yanting, is this due to being the Spirit Maiden?” Yanli wondered out loud. Eventually, Yanting sang the last notes and the mist began to disappear.

_“Always remember...that we love you.”_ Both spirits said at the same time before disappearing with the rest of the mist. Yanting opened her briefly before she collapsed, exhausted.

“Ha...That took way more effort than I thought!” She exclaimed. “All I did was just sing!” Then, from her line of sight, she saw Huolong extend a hand towards her. Yanting took it and the dragon helped her up. “Huolong, did you recognize that song?” Yanting asked. The dragon nodded.

“Requiem of Forgotten Inquiry. For spirits whom still have words left unsaid to their loved ones, the song temporarily allows them to speak and touch the living so that they may relay whatever they want.” Huolong explained. “The elders in my clan claimed that the song was forever gone when the Spirit Maiden lost her life sealing the Lord of Resentment.” Though Yanting wanted to ask who the Lord of Resentment was, her priorities were on Hui Mei first.

“Hui Mei, are you alright now?” Yanting asked. The Lan nodded as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

“Yes...thank you, Yanli.” Hui Mei said. “It’s quite strange—you remind me so much of the Spirit Maiden.” Yanting gave a nervous laugh.

“Haha...well, funny story about that…” The Liu began. However, before she could say anymore, Huolong interrupted her.

“I sense people approaching this house.” He warned.

“Huolong, you have to escape quickly then. There’s no telling what they’ll do if they find you!” Yanting exclaimed. Huolong shook his head.

“There is no time. I’ll cast an invisibility spell and slip out when you go out of the house. Make sure to open the door wide enough for me.” Nodding, Yanting watched as the dragon muttered some words before disappearing from her sight. Yanting helped Hui Mei and approached the door with her. With her hand resting on the knob, Yanting pushed the door wide open for Huolong to escape. The woman could feel him sprint past her, and she knew he escaped. Now focusing on the scene in front of her, she noticed various members of the Lan sect standing there, as well as a familiar face.

“...Lan Wangji.” Yanting curtly greeted, still angry at his response from earlier. “So now you come.” The Lan’s golden eyes narrowed sharply, but he said nothing. Some of the other sect members gasped out Yanting’s apparent rudeness, but she honestly could care less about respect right. Yanli was practically begging the Liu to remain at least courteous in this situation. Hui Mei peeked from behind Yanting, gripping her guzheng close to her.

“Meimei, have you calmed down now? If so, then quickly return to your room.” Lan Wangji said. Yanting scowled and crossed her arms.

“Hui Mei is not going anywhere. Not until she’s says her piece!” The Liu argued. There was an immediate uproar as the the Twin Jade of Cloud Recesses tightened his hands into fists. Suddenly, a loud voice rang from the noise.

“What is going on here? Why are you gathering here?!” The voice boomed out. Everyone turned and parted away as a man with a black colored goatee walked forward, followed by a younger man. Judging from the similarities between Wangji and the two new men, it was clear that they were part of the same family.

“Ah! That’s Lan Qiren!” Yanli whispered out nervously. “He is the one who was teaching the class we were supposed to attend! Lan Xichen, the older brother and the other Twin Jade of Lan, is behind him!”

“Uncle.” Lan Wangji greeted, though his expression seemed strained. “I simply asked the others with bringing Hui Mei back to her room.” Lan Qiren made a sound as he looked towards Hui Mei, the latter flinching as she retreated further behind Yanting.

“Hmph! It’s always you that’s causing so much trouble. You never listen to your elders or follow our clan’s rules!” He scolded. “Now you are even bringing an outsider into this? Do you plan on bringing shame to your family?!” Yanting narrowed her eyes as she held an arm in front of Hui Mei who was now visibly shaking.

“Master Lan, I ask that you please lower your voice.” She said. “Can you not see how your niece quivers under your harsh words?” The man stared at Yanting as recognition flicker in his eyes.

“You are Jiang Yanli, correct?” He questioned. “The one who actually dared to skip class to follow this child? Now you are making excuses for her?” The man behind Qiren, Lan Xichen, quietly came forth.

“Uncle, Jiang Yanli is right—Meimei has always had a fragile condition since she was born.” The eldest brother gently reminded. “It would be wise not to strain her heart with anymore anxiety.” Lan Qiren looked at his nephew before taking a deep breath and sighed out.

“Very well...Lan Mudan, I will offer you a choice. If you go quietly back to your room, I will lighten your punishment. If not, then Jiang Yanli will also be punished.” The man said. Hui Mei’s eyes widened in horror as she looked back and forth between her uncle and Yanting.

“Master Lan, I mean no disrespect, but are you unaware of Hui Mei’s condition?” Yanting questioned. “You act as though it’s a phase of some sort! Don’t you know how much she’s suffering right now?”

“Suffering? Those wounds are caused by her own actions for being unable to handle the burdens of becoming a cultivator.” Lan Qiren replied. “Lan Mudan has been spoiled by her mother as a child! Honestly, she is exactly like her mother!” Hui Mei finally snapped.

“Then why do you care what I do then?!” She screamed out, causing everyone to look at her in shock. No one, not even her own family, ever saw Hui Mei yell so loud or so tragically.

“Hui Mei, calm down!” Yanting quickly said, trying to soothe her. Hui Mei continued to wail.

“I didn’t hurt myself because I couldn’t carry the pressures of being a cultivator, I did so because I am unwanted!” She sobbed out, holding onto Yanting for support. “I am blamed for my mother’s death, I am disappointment in the eyes of many, and I am alone in this life! Had I not have people by my side these past days to comfort me, had I not realized the true meaning of Mother’s last words, I would have taken my own life and followed her into the afterlife!” Hui Mei collapsed onto the ground, Yanting hugging her as she said soothing words. No one said anything as the youngest Lan continued to weep, either unsure what to say or how to react. Suddenly, in the silence of the moment, the sounds of footsteps drew closer. Once again the crowd parted ways as another man appeared, a stoic expression on his face. The Lan family seemed shocked to see him as the crow began to whisper among themselves.

“I-Isn’t that Sect Leader Qingheng-Jun?” A voice from the crowd whispered. “I heard he was in self-secluding meditation, but he’s here now?”

“Y-You...why are you here, Gege?” Lan Qiren choked out as though unable to believe his eyes.

“Father…” Lan Xichen greeted, bowing though he was shocked as well. Lan Wangji followeds suit and bowed. Qingheng-Jun greeted them with a curt nod before setting his eyes on Yanting and Hui Mei. Then, he approached them. Everyone watched with bated eyes as the sect leader walked up to the two women before stopping just short of a few inches. Still holding the crying Hui Mei, Yanting looked coolly at the man before her.

“Sect Leader Lan, it is an honor to meet you.” She greeted though it was laced with sarcasm. “I would greet you properly right now, but I’m busy trying to comfort Hui Mei, the daughter that you’ve neglected, right now.” If the man felt offended, he showed no indication of it. Instead. He knelt down and brought a hand towards his daughter. Hui Mei, still lost in her despair, did not feel when Qingheng-Jun raised her sleeve to expose the blood dotted bandages beneath. A sorrowful expression replaced the man’s stoic look.

“Ah, Hui Mei, my little peony, how I’ve wronged you!” He whispered out. Then, tears began to fall from him. Immediately, Lan Qiren ordered all the sect members to leave under the threat of punishment and soon only the Lan family and Yanting remained. Yanli felt nervous at seeing such an intimate situation happening, but she held onto Hui Mei as well, as though protecting her from whatever would come, even if the Lan couldn’t see or feel the Jiang.

“...Sect Leader Lan, it is not only you who has wronged her.” Yanting corrected. “I cannot deny that Hui Mei may have played a hand in her own despair, but what did her own family try and do to help her? Nothing but misunderstandings that drove her deeper into the darkness.” Truly, Hui Mei’s dilemma exactly embodied the central problems of many novels the Liu had read before—angst filled scenarios which sprouted from simple misunderstandings. Each time she read those books, Yanting felt like throwing them against the wall. Such sorrow could have been avoided, harm and even death wouldn’t have been thinkable if the characters actually realized the consequences of their actions. In Hui Mei’s case, it seemed that her family had tried to care for in a way she couldn’t understand.

“What do you mean, Jiang Yanli? Are you implying that we have not been properly showing our love for Meimei?” Lan Xichen inquired calmly.

“Young Master Lan, let us think for a moment. If your family began behaving strangely since a recent death, then wouldn’t you suspect something is wrong?” Yanting answered. “After accusing Hui Mei of essentially killing your mother, did Lan Wangji not avoid having any friendly conversations with her from then on? Did you not start to avoid her as well when time went on? And the unspoken rule of Cloud Recesses, was it not made to seclude Hui Mei from other people as punishment? Don’t tell me that Master Lan’s strict attitude towards Hui Mei and her self inflicted wounds are signs of love? Even the sudden refusal of seeing your own daughter was taken as a sign of hatred in Hui Mei’s eyes for allowing the death of your wife.” At this point, the Liu was addressing to everyone about their grievances made to the youngest Lan. Yanting knew she was pushing it, but this issue had to resolved now or there would never be such an opportunity again! Qingheng-Jun let go of his daughter’s arm and stood up with a solemn expression.

“No, that was never our intentions.” He replied. “We truly only wanted the best for Hui Mei. I...It was true that I spent more time with my daughter than my sons. I felt such guilty emotions when she came over for I was punishing myself, yet I felt no greater delight when she was in my arms. But when my wife died I...took it as a sign that the gods were punishing me. I forced myself to cut off all ties with Hui Mei afterwards and asked Qiren to care for her. However, I also did it for a selfish reason—I couldn’t bear to look at my daughter because she had begun to resemble too much like her mother and it caused me grief. I never took a second to realize how my actions would have caused such harm to my little peony.” At this point, Hui Mei had calmed down enough to lucidly process her father’s words, yet she still clung onto Yanting. A sigh escaped Lan Qiren’s lips as he shook his head.

“If I thought that Mudan--no Hui Mei--was doomed to fail, I would never have bothered with teaching her.” He responded. “Hui Mei has the potential of a great cultivator, but being with her mother since she was a baby made it more difficult for her to accept the Lan sect’s ways. She became too much like her...I feared Hui Mei would have walked down the same path if I didn’t do something. When she began to harm herself, I forced everyone to avoid Hui Mei in hopes that being alone could help calm her nerves and collect her thoughts. However, I neglected to remember that my niece grew up differently than her brothers.”

“Meimei, I’m sorry. I haven’t been the best older brother I could have been.” Lan Xichen apologized. “I never meant to leave you alone, but the recent duties and obligations forced me to spend time and focus which should have been given to you. I will always remember to set aside a little time so that we may talk.” Hearing these words Hui Mei’s eyes swell up with tears again, but not from the same grief as before. Now the one left was Lan Wangji who had remained silent for most of the confessions. Yanting could see a mixture of emotions swirl inside his eyes, barely hidden behind a mask of stoic.

“I sense no greater misunderstanding that exists than between you and Hui Mei.” The Liu softly said, trying to coax the words from him. “I know that you must care about your sister dearly, but please, she needs to hear it from you.” It seemed difficult for the Twin Jade of Lan to say the words which would convey his feelings correctly, but a bit of encouragement from Lan Xichen allowed him to speak.

“I...Hui Mei, I always regretted that moment.” Lan Wangji confessed, dipping his head slightly in shame. “That day when we realized our mother would never return, I felt so anger and anguish that I sought someway to release it. I unfortunately chose you as an outlet and vented my frustrations on you. Afterwards, I was so horrified with what I had done to you that I promised myself that our interactions would only be short and necessary. I meant it as atonement and apology towards you, but it had the opposite effect. You needn’t forgive me, but I wish to apologize for my actions.”

“A-Ah!” Hui Mei cried out as tears flowed down again. “Ah!” The youngest daughter covered her face behind her hands, sleeves dropping to expose more of the bandages. Though Hui Mei was crying, Yanting could tell that the tears fell from relief. The Liu gently helped Hui Mei up and into her father’s grasp and began drawing back as the other members of the Lan family drew closer. With the misunderstanding now cleared up, Yanting felt that Hui Mei deserved some time with her family.

_“Hui Mei, I hope you will never be brought such grief again.”_  The Liu thought as she walked away, Yanli floating behind her.

* * *

…

* * *

“The moon’s so bright tonight.” Yanting murmured as she sat upon a large branch of a plum tree. Currently, after having retreated back into the dorms to rest, the Liu separated herself from Yanli’s body so that the Jiang could continue reconnecting with her body. Yanting then proceeded to fly outside and rest in a large tree, calmly watching the starry night sky. With a sigh, she brought out the book and flipped through it. Even though Yanting did not see it glow, new words describing today’s events were written on it.

_“Maybe it’s because today was a critical moment for Hui Mei?”_ Yanting wondered as she placed the book back. _“If the book and the voice are connected, then perhaps Huolong’s events will be recorded as well.”_ At this point, Yanting had the general idea that the book, Yue Hua, and the voice were connected, but the several question still remained unanswered—Why? Why is she being called the Spirit Maiden? What exactly is this title? More importantly, who exactly is the Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation that she had to protect? So absorbed in her thoughts, Yanting hadn’t noticed that two people were underneath her until their voices broke through the thoughts.

“Impossible.” A familiar voice retorted. “There is absolutely no way you saw a goddess!”

“I’m not lying. When I fought Lan Wangji, I seriously saw a goddess in white!”Another argued. Yanting’s eyes grew wide in shock and she looked down. Right at the base of the tree stood Jiang Cheng and Wei Wuxian! The Jiang was scowling and gave an unconvinced expression.

“I don’t even know why I let you convince me to help find this ‘goddess’. It could just be someone from this sect!” He exasperated, shaking his head.

“No way, no way!” The Wei argued, looking around. “Her robes were different because it had golden embroidery on it and she wore no head ribbon. Plus, when the goddess sang that song, even Lan Wangji seemed shocked and confused!” Yanting wanted to bury her head into a pillow and scream. Not only had she allowed Wei Wuxian to see her, but apparently he thought the Liu was a goddess and even wrangled Jiang Cheng into searching for her. Was there something wrong with his eyes?! How can Wei Wuxian call her a goddess when those two subjects can’t be compared together at all?! Yanting pulled back her black hair, which she discovered had lengthen considerably after separating from Yanli’s body, and watched the teens nervously.

_“I have to get out of here!”_ Yanting thought. _“But they’ll definitely see me if make a move. And if I stay, the end result will be the same! Ah, why am I in such a dilemma?!”_ From below her, the argument seemed to have grown tense.

“Wei Wuxian, just forget about the girl! It’s past curfew and you’re already in trouble. Jie will be disappointed in us if we get caught! Let’s go back!” The Jiang yelled out.

“Not until I find her! She must still be nearby!” Wei Wuxian replied. Jiang Cheng crossed his arms and glared at his sect brother.

“You...I’ve put up with your antics for a long time now but I’m not risking our sect’s reputation and Jie’s pride if we’re both caught!” He shouted. “I won’t hesitate to drag you back if necessary!” The Wei’s expression turned slightly annoyed.

“If you want to drag me back, you’ll have to beat me first!” He retorted. Sensing that the two would actually brawl, Yanting had to decide quickly.

“...I’m so going to regret this.” Yanting whispered before she sat up and jumped down.” Two heads turned towards the Liu as she descended on the ground, more gracefully than she thought. Jiang Cheng’d eyes widened in disbelief as a smirk stretched across Wei Wuxian’s face.

“Told you so!” He whispered to his sect brother before the Wei gave a polite bow. Jiang Cheng, breaking from his stupor, quickly bowed as well. Yanting couldn’t help but tilt her head to the side. Why are they bowing to her? They didn’t know who she was and yet they were so polite...it made little sense to the Liu.

“I couldn’t help but overhear your conversation. Since you saw me, I suppose it was only a matter of time before I revealed myself.” Yanting quietly said, trying to mask the nervousness of her voice. “You said you wanted to find me. Well, since I am here, what is it that you want?” Wei Wuxian brought his head up to look at her.

“Lovely goddess, I only wished to seek you out to prove your existence. You appearing before me is all the proof I need.” He answered. Yanting was internally freaking out. Wei Wuxian was definitely not acting like his usual self, even Jiang Cheng looked at him strangely when the Jiang wasn’t staring at Yanting...Wait, why is he staring at her?!

“There is more you wanted to know.” The Liu quickly said, trying to ignore the strange behaviors the two teens were exhibiting. “You are wondering why I was there that night when you fought Lan Wangji, no? If so, then it was a mere coincidence. It seemed dangerous to leave the two you alone like that so I sang a song which calms the spirits of the living and dead.”

“Ah, So you were indeed the maiden I saw within the trees. Goddess, if I may, what is your name?” The Wei asked.

_“Yep. They’ve lost it.”_ Yanting thought as she looked between the expectant faces of the two boys. _“I think I’d better leave after answering them…”_ The Liu gave a strained smile as she proceeded to answer him. “All you need to know is that I am called the a Spirit Maiden.” Without saying anything else, Yanting ran off, leaving Wei Wuxian and Jiang Cheng wondering more about the mysterious goddesslike woman.


	6. A Test of One's Worth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yanting deals with the shenanigans of Wei Wuxian, spars against Jin Zixuan, and discovers another key clue of her transmigration...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note before beginning this chapter. Previously I put the Chinese flute as dizi and Hui Mei's stringed instrument as guzheng which (according to my native-speaking Chinese mother) are completely different from chenquin and guqin. After deeper research into the topic, that is indeed the case. For now I won't be changing anything, but just keep the differences in mind. In this case, Wei Wuxian's flute is the dizi/chenquin. Hui Mei's instrument is actually different from Lan Wangji since hers has more strings anyways so the names match up more or less.
> 
> Please see bottom notes for explanation of characters' in this chapter.
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

 

_ Crying. All Yanting could hear was the sound of a person crying. She tried to follow the voice, but the darkness made it more difficult to see. Suddenly, the notes of the dizi echoed in her ears as sounds of the undead grew louder within each passing second. Yanting strained her ears for the original sound, eventually following it into a light. There, she was met with a green meadow dotted with wildflowers and a lake where lotus flowers floated on. In the center of the meadow sat a woman, her back faced towards Yanting as she cried into her hands. The Liu began to approach the woman, but as she took a step, the landscape turned drastically. Now Yanting stood in a hellish wasteland where fire burned rampantly and monsters roamed freely. _

**_“This is what the future shall become should the Lord of Resentment awaken and find a host.”_ ** _ The voice, the one that often spoke in her dreams, warned.  _ **_“You have healed the heart of the Hidden Jade, yet there is still more to be done. Your power as of now cannot best the sleeping lord. Train both your spirit and your host’s body and create everlasting bonds that shall further your resolve.”_ **

_ Where the woman once was stood a shadowy figure of a man, his face obscured from the smoke and ashes. His lips curled into a sinister smirk as crimson colored eyes looked at Yanting, causing her to freeze in fear. Suddenly, in a blink of an eye, the man was beside her, whispering into her ear. _

**_“Soon, little Spirit Maiden, I shall have what is rightfully mine.”_ **

Yanting snapped her eyes and sat straight up. Beads of cold sweat rolled down her face as the Liu panted, hugging herself. It was still dark outside the dormitories, yet Yanting had no desired to return to sleep, not if it meant she had to face the man in that dream again.

_ “I’m literally shaking in fear...I guess this how people in novels feel when they experience something like this.”  _ Yanting thought with a bitter laugh. To think she had to experience such a terrifying moment, what exactly did the future hold for her? Unwilling to think anymore about the dream, the Liu brought out the book to see if there were any new developments. To her utter shock, there was only a single new sentence written in the book.

“Train and forge your bonds...that’s it?!” Yanting shrieked out. Yanli, who had been sleeping soundly, woke up with a start.

“H-Huh? What’s wrong? What time is it?” The Jiang asked. Yanting winced.

“A-Ah…My bad. There’s nothing wrong so go back to sleep.” The Liu apologized. Yanli, unconvinced, walked over to Yanting, rubbing her eye as she read the book.

“There’s only one line...Were you shocked by its length?” Yanli inquired. With a sigh, Yanting nodded.

“Yeah...Usually the book gives a detailed description of what to do next, but it’s all just vague now.” The Liu explained. “All it tells me is strengthen my relationship with people.” Yanli thought for a moment.

“Hm...then, doesn’t that mean there’s no specific way to go about it? Perhaps to get to decide how to achieve this goal.” The Jiang suggested.

“Maybe.” Yanting replied. “Anyways, I’ll figure this out later. It’s still dark so you should go back to sleep.”

“Alright. Do remember to wake up early tomorrow. I believe our punishment is to take place in the library.” Yanli reminded before returning to sleep. Yanting groaned silently. Despite essentially saving Hui Mei’s life, the Liu was being punished for skipping class. However, Lan Qiren has given her a lighter sentence than usual, at least that’s what Hui Mei claimed.

“To copy a 100 page book two times...How is that lighter than usual?!” Yanting hissed out. “There couldn’t be possibly a worse punishment than that!” If only she knew…

* * *

 

...

* * *

 

When morning had arrived, Yanting got dressed and left with Yanli towards the library pavilion. For several days now, Yanting was forced to hand write several pages of paper from a book Lan Qiren had written about responsibility and morals. Truth be told, Yanting was surprised she even managed to do a page of it using the traditional ink brush—the woman had to asked Yanli how to properly hold it to even make eligible words! Thankfully, due to her good relationship with Hui Mei, the uncle was more lenient and allowed her unlimited time to finish it. However, Lan Qiren warned that until the punishment was finished, Yanting would be unable to attend class. Thus, while she served her sentence, the Liu had to rely on the information Jiang Cheng and Wei Wuxian explained to even learn anything.

_ “Those boys seemed normal ever since that night.”  _ Yanting thought as she continued walking.  _ “Maybe it was just the full moon or something?”  _ As she began to descend the stairs to the library pavilion, a flash of gold caught her eyes. Yanting held in her groan as she turned to face Jin Zixuan.

“...Young Master Jin. What a pleasant surprise.” Yanting said, lying through her stretched smile. “Is there something you need?” Zixuan scoffed.

“I heard you weren’t attending class for several days now.” He said. “I thought you returned home after being unable to handle the stress.” Once again, Yanting fought down the urge to hit him, this time in a place just a little lower.

“I am glad that you show some concern over my wellbeing.” The Liu replied, bowing slightly. “I apologize for cutting our conversation short, but I have some matters to attend to.” Yanting began to walk away, but Zixuan stopped her.

“The courtyard.” He said. “I received permission to spar with you one on one. Let’s see who will really triumph in the end.” Though the man really got on her nerves, Yanting had to commend him on trying to fix his wounded pride from last time. Yanli looked scared after hearing Jin Zixuan’s words, but the Liu noticed a fire burning behind her eyes as well.

“Yanting, if you truly wish to fight Young Master Jin, I won’t stop you—I know I can’t.” The Jiang said. “I only ask that you don’t hurt him too much.” Yanting couldn’t help but smirk.

“Very well then. I accept your challenge.” The woman answered. “I should finish up a little after high noon, so please make the necessary preparations to be there. Until then.” With that, she walked off. Yanting hummer slightly as she ascended up the stairs, eager for the challenge to come.

_ “Finally I can show that pompous jerk whose he’s messing with! I know I’m not supposed to be using Yue Hua, but a little match can’t hurt, right?”  _ Yanting thought.  _ “I should probably make something to eat. Wouldn’t want to fight on an empty stomach!”  _ Yanli hovered around with mixed emotions.

“Ah, I’m so worried! But, I also wanted to prove him wrong...Yanting, I think your behavior is rubbing off on me!” The woman lamented.

“Hey, my personality isn’t that bad.” Yanting complained as she stepped in front of library pavilion. “I may be hotheaded, but I just can’t stand it when people think they’re the hots or something!” Then, she slid open the door. The floor creaked loudly in the silence as Yanting stepped in, the sound of rushing water and swaying trees leaking in from outside. The materials for her punishment were there, no doubt placed by Hui Mei, so Yanting quickly got to work. The woman concentrated on moving the strokes of the brush into a recognizable character, slowly lifting and pressing to create a complete phrase. Once she was satisfied with the sentence, Yanting proceeded to move on to the next set.

“You’ve improved greatly since holding the brush.” Yanli complimented. “In fact, I think you write better than me now!”

“Oh don’t be silly Yanli. I still write pretty bad.” The Liu countered as she slipped her finished paper into the box close by. “Thankfully I only have a few more left to do so I should finish before the match.”

Just then, she heard the door slide open behind. Yanting turned to look and gave a small gasp in surprise.

“Oh! Young Master Lan! I didn’t expect to see you here.” Yanting said as she got up and bowed politely to Lan Wangji. The Lan gave a curt nod at her greeting.

“I am here to oversee another punishment.” He explained, his expression still as calm as ever. Since the incident with Hui Mei, Yanting and Wangji remained on rocky terms until recently when the Liu decided to let bygones be bygones and showed respect again. Since then, the older brother’s eyes gained a slight change to them whenever he spoke with Yanting, which she couldn’t decipher. However, the Liu supposed he was simply grateful for the opportunity to repair his relationship with Hui Mei. Yanting sat down and resumed writing as Lan Wangji sat across from her.

“How is Hui Mei recently? I haven’t seen her since I’ve started my punishment.” She asked.

“Meimei has been more cheerful lately.” The Lan answered as he grabbed a book and brush to do his own writing. “Uncle has rescind his rule after seeing her wounds begin to heal.” Then, Wangji paused his writing and looked at Yanting. “Jiang Yanli, I did not say it that day, but I am thankful for your help. Had you not tried to intervene I feared what would have happened to my only sister. My family is also grateful to see her happy again.”

“Hui Mei is a good person. I didn’t want to see her in so much pain.” Yanting replied. “I can tell you all mean well, but sometimes things need to be talked out. An argument or a fight usually does a trick.” Lan Wangji gave a small humph but said nothing as he resumed his work. The two sat in silence as they wrote when sounds of people’s voices flowed from outside.

“Hm? Those voices sound familiar.” Yanli notes besides Yanting. Immediately, the Liu paused. Slowly, she lifted her head up to see Lan Wangji who looked at her as though he knew what about to happen.

“Er, Young Master Lan? Whose punishment are you overseeing?” She asked.

“Wei Wuxian.” He promptly answered. Yanting pinched the bridge of her nose as the door slid open again.

“How would he know if someone helped me copy?” Wei Wuxian said, unaware that there were people inside. “As if he’d send people to supervise me.”

“Exactly.” Lan Wangji said. Immediately, Wei Wuxian looked and saw him and Yanting. After seeing the woman, the Wei’s expression paled considerably.

“A-Ah…Shijie! What are you doing here?” He said in an unnaturally high pitched voice. Yanting put her hand down and gave the most disappointed expression she could muster.

“Wei Ying. Don’t tell me the rumors were true.” She said, using his birth name. A few days earlier, when she and Yanli were going back to the dormitories, they overheard some disciples talking about how a boy kept making a ruckus in a class. They had named Wei Wuxian as the culprit. Naturally, Yanli was reluctant to accept this news, but Yanting could tell that it was true. Yanting casted her sights on Jiang Cheng and Nie Huishang who were with Wei Wuxian, both flinching under her gaze. Within a second, the two disappeared from sight. The Liu made a mental note to scold Yanli’s brother later. The Wei said nothing in his defense, but the guilty expression on his face was all the proof Yanting needed. With a sigh, the Liu turned back to her work and resumed writing.

“Yanting, do you intend to ignore A-Xian?” Yanli asked. “Perhaps it would be better to talk with him.” Yanting said nothing as she continued writing. Then, she looked back at Wei Wuxian who was still standing.

“...Sit.” She ordered. The teen quickly did as he was told and sat besides her. Another sigh escaped Yanting’s lips as she placed a completed page into the box besides her, but the Liu said nothing else to him. Truthfully, while it annoyed her that he was still pulling tricks, Yanting had learned it was all part of the Wei’s charm. She couldn’t help but forgive the little prankster, perhaps because Yanting knew he would never actually hurt anyone with his tricks. Wei Wuxian must have mistaken her silence for anger because he quickly spoke.

“Shijie, I’m sorry! I won’t do it again!” The boy apologized, bowing to her. Yanting didn’t answer him, mostly because she knew Wei Wuxian couldn’t actually keep this promise and because she wanted to finish the last page so the Liu could talk to him properly. However, as his pleas grew louder, it suddenly silenced. Yanting immediately looked up to see that the Wei’s mouth was sealed shut! As the teen tried to pry his mouth open, Yanting looked accusingly towards Lan Wangji who remained calm as ever.

“Young Master Lan, I know you sealed his mouth shut. There was no need to do that!” She argued. Yanli had her mouth covered as she stared at Wei Wuxian, wanting to help him but unable to.

“He was being too noisy.” The Lan simply answered as he continued to work. Yanting gave a deapanned expression and pointed towards Wei Wuxian who was now rolling around on the floor with a red face, letting out muffled yells of protest.

“What part of this makes him quieter?!” She questioned. “Lan Zhan, please remove the silencing spell!” Immediately, the Lan disciple gave her a harsh glare. Sometime ago, when the two people were still cold to each other, Hui Mei had revealed her second brother’s birth name to Yanting in hopes of bringing them closer. Yanting knew the significance between birth names and courtesy names, so it was no mistake when she addressed Lan Wangji the way she did.

“...” Lan Wangji remained silent as Yanting looked at him reproachfully. As the two continued their standoff, Wei Wuxian suddenly came between them. He grabbed a brush and a paper and quickly wrote something before shoving it towards the Lan. Wangji looked briefly at the paper crumpling it into a ball. However, he must have lifted the spell off of Wei Wuxian for the latter suddenly opened his mouth and breathed deeply, the red in his face dissipating.

“Gah...Shijie, I thought I was going to die for a moment!” He complained to Yanting, forgetting his previous behavior before. Yanting resisted the urge to roll her eyes as Yanli giggled slightly.

“I’d say you had that coming, even if it was uncalled for.” The Liu answered, before finishing her task. “Now, you behave yourself. If I hear you’re still acting up then I’ll really get upset. And Young Master Lan, please don’t use the spell again!”

“If he behaves, I won’t.” Lan Wangji answered, giving an expression as though he knows it won’t happen. “Also, Meimei is looking for you. She says she will be staircase.” With a small nod, Yanting quickly left the library. She could still hear Wei Wuxian begging her to take him as the woman descended the stairs. Yanting hummed slightly as she walked towards the area where Hui Mei would be at. Just as she neared the area, sounds of giggles and hushed voices reached her ear. Halting to a stop, the Liu thought for a moment.

_ “That laugh...it sounds like Hui Mei!”  _ Yanting realized.  _ “But who’s the other person? They sound familiar as well.”  _ Figuring it was just another Lan disciple, Yanting proceeded back towards Hui Mei.

“Hui Mei! Are you there?” The Liu called out. “Your brother said you would be here. Did you want somethin-?” Suddenly, Yanting cut off. Contrary to her thoughts earlier, it wasn’t a Lan disciple Hui Mei was talking to but rather Nie Huaishang. No wonder his voice sounded so familiar before. The Nie’s expression, once smiling happily, turned into a mask of extreme nervousness.

“A-Ah! I just realized I forgot to finish my homework! Lan Mudan, I’ll see you later!” He quickly said before rushing off. Yanting blinked at Huaishang’s sudden departure.

“What was that about? Hui Mei, I didn’t know you knew Nie Huaishang.”  Yanting said.

“Oh, I’ve seen him a couple times but we’ve never really talk until now.” Hui Mei explained. “He lost his fan somewhere in the grass so I helped him look for it. We were talking about floral patterns when you came.” Yanting nodded.

“I see...so, did you need me for something?” The Liu asked. “You’re brother said you wanted to talk with me.”

“Oh, yes! Yanting, if I may ask, do you know that I gave the Spirit Maiden a paper with part of a song on it?” She inquired. Yanting quickly shared a look with Yanli.

“Yes, the Spirit Maiden told me. Do you need it back?” Yanting responded. Hui Mei shook her head.

“N-No. The song is hers to keep. It’s just...I’ve been having strange dreams lately.” The Lan confessed. “I always hear the song being played on the guzheng in a field of peonies. It always plays in my mind since that night so I was wondering if I could play it for her.” Yanting wasn’t sure how to respond. She and the “Spirit Maiden” were one and the same after all, but could the Liu risk others seeing her in that state?

“Hui Mei, the Spirit Maiden is often busy with her tasks. If you want, I could listen for you.” Yanting offered, hoping Hui Mei would accept. The Lan thought for a moment.

“Hm...I suppose that’s fine. You two are close, so maybe you can provide some insight.” Hui Mei decided. “Shall I go fetch my guzheng?”

“Uh, I’m afraid I can’t listen right now. I have a match with Jin Zixuan soon.” Yanting quickly said. “Can we do tonight?” Hui Mei frowned slightly.

“Cloud Recesses does not allow instruments to be played at night, but it’s not like I haven’t broken the rule many times.” The Lan said. “Very well, we will reconvene tonight. Can we meet at the house you found me in earlier?” Yanting nodded.

“Sure!” She agreed. “By the way, you know where the kitchen is? I wanna make something to eat before I have that match.” Hui Mei gave a small smile.

“Why don’t I come along with you?” She suggested. “I find myself a bit hungry myself.” Yanting smiled back.

“The more the merrier I say!” The Liu agreed. Yanli giggled besides her.

* * *

 

...

* * *

 

After having a small meal, Yanting arrived at the destination where the match would talk place. Hui Mei had parted ways with her in order to continue studying under her uncle’s guidance. The Liu came a little early, so the woman sat underneath the tree and brought out a small cloth covered box. Because she had finished her task earlier than expected, Yanting decided to make some cookies in order to satisfy her sweet tooth craving. Yanli looked curiously at the Liu as she uncovered the box to reveal small white cookies with white icing on top.

“Yanting, what kind of desserts are those? They seem similar to some of our pastries, but we don’t put so much sugar on top.” Yanli asked. Yanting bit into a cookie.

“It’s called a sugar cookie.” She answered through a mouthful of sweets. The Liu swallowed before frowning slightly. “But, the textures and flavors are a bit off.” Indeed, the cookies were nothing like the ones she had in modern times. Yanting made due with what the kitchen had, but it was plain to her just how inferior these batch were. But, the woman couldn’t really be upset--it was still pretty good in terms of this time period.

_ “It really makes me appreciate my old life.”  _ Yanting thought sadly.  _ “At least I didn’t have to grind sugar to make it powdery and there’s an oven to make the cookies bake faster. Oh well, guess I can’t complain too much.” _ As she took another bite, the Liu spotted a few people come walking towards her. Yanting couldn’t help but tilt her head slightly. She had expected Jin Xizuan to bring at least a few of his other clan members, but why was Lan Xichen here too? Lan Xichen smiled at her.

“Hello, Maiden Jiang. Have you been well?” The Lan greeted. Similarly to Lan Wangji, it seems that Lan Xichen’s opinion of her had changed after the incident with Hui Mei. While they never really spoke before, Lan Xichen always made an effort to greet her whenever they passed by and ask about her day. Not wanting to be rude, Yanting quickly placed her cookies down and stood up, patting down a few crumbs on her clothes before bowing politely.

“Young Master Lan, greetings.” Yanting replied. “What brings you here today?”

“I am here to oversee the match. It is just a safety precaution.” Lan Xichen explained. Yanting nodded. It made sense considering the nature of Cloud Recesses. Perhaps that was why the rule of unsanctioned fighting was not allowed. Jin Zixuan and his group looked back and forth between Yanting and Xichen.

“...Jiang Yanli, you seem well acquainted with Young Master Lan.” Jin Zixuan slowly said. Yanting gave him the largest smile she could muster.

“Of course. I am good friends with his sister after all. Does it not make sense for one to be on good terms with the family as well?” She asked. Suddenly, a voice called out from Zixuan’s group.

“You mean that strange girl who always wanders around?” They said. “The Lan Clan’s disgrace?” Immediately, Jin Zixuan rushed over and slapped the disciple’s head to shut him up but the damage was done. Yanli gasped in shock as Yanting narrowed her eyes angrily at the Jin disciple.

“Jin Zixuan, is this what your clan teaches? Insulting others?!” She demanded. “How dare you say that Hui Mei is a disgrace!” Lan Xichen managed to keep a calm, but a small frown gave away his true feelings on the matter.

“You would do best not to insult my sister in front of me.” The Lan coldly said, a shocking contrast to his usual persona. The disciple who uttered the words paled. Jin Xizuan pinched the bridge of his nose before facing Lan Xichen.

“I apologize on behalf of the Jin Clan. I will ensure that this disciple receives his due punishment.” The Jin apologized, bowing deeply. Lan Xichen let out a small sigh before giving a strained smile.

“Why don’t we move on with the match?” He suggested. “Have you brought your swords?” JIn Zixuan nodded and pulled out his blade. Yanting, still fuming, took out Yue Hua, still sheathed. Jiang Fengmian had warned her not to release the sword, but surely it wouldn’t be any harm to use it in the match? In the end, Yue Hua was still a cultivation blade and had the exact same abilities as one, albeit with more sentience. Besides, she had to teach those Jin disciples what happens when they dare insult her friends!

“Yanting...don’t do anything rash.” Yanli warned. “I know you are upset, but it will do us no good If Young Master Jin is seriously harmed. Yanting let out a sigh before unsheathing Yue Hua. The blade hummed slightly.

**_“Beloved Spirit Maiden, what is your order?”_ **

_ “It’s a small match, nothing too serious. Try not to bruise his pretty little face though. That Zixuan might complain later.”  _ Yanting silently conveyed. The sword hummed again in understanding as the two people faced each other, blades pointing. When Lan Xichen gave the signal, the two began to fight. Yanting narrowly dodged a sharp thrust from Jin Zixuan’s sword and retaliated with her own blade. The Jin parried the attack and jumped back. Within seconds, he was within striking distance from Yanting again. Yanting tsked is annoyance as she once again narrowly dodged the attack. Each time she took a step, the Liu always fumbled with the flowy dress. Finally she had enough.

“Y-Yanting! What are you doing?!” Yanli yelled out as the woman proceeded to rip off the bottom part of the dress, revealing her legs. Everyone stared at her in shock. Even Lan Xichen was stunned before blushing slightly and looking away. Jin Zixuan, who had been preparing for another attack, promptly stopped, his face getting redder by the second.

“W-W-What are you doing?! Have you lost all sense of modesty?!” He demanded, looking everywhere but at Yanting. After adjusting the clothes to form a minidress, the Liu gave a triumph humph.

“That’s better! Now I won’t trip on the dress anymore!” She said, bringing up her sword. Then, Yanting noticed the expressions on everyone’s face. “Why are you all looking away? Haven’t you seen a woman’s legs before?”

**_“Never!”_ ** They wanted to scream out but were still too shock to do so. A Jin disciple attempt to look at Yaning through the cracks of his fingers, but a dark glare from Jin Zixuan quickly forced an end to his shenanigans.

“Maiden Jiang, perhaps you would like to postpone the match?” He asked, still unable to make eye contact with Yanting. The Liu frowned and placed her hand on her hips.

“What’s wrong with me fighting like this?” She questioned. “I was at a serious disadvantage in that dress!” Yanli whimpered behind her face, completely embarrassed. Lan Xichen managed a smile.

“Erm, while it is indeed true that you’ve increased your mobility by tearing the dress, I’m afraid that you...um…” The Lan trailed off, unable to finish his sentence. Yanting thought for a moment before she realized what he meant.

“You guys are all proud disciples of your sect, aren't you? There’s no way you’ll take advantage during this fight and peek underneath, right?” She said. Everyone’s faces seemed to have grown redder after the Liu finished the thought. Finally, Jin Zixuan had enough. Muttering incoherent words under his breath, he removed the outer layer of his robe and threw it at Yanting, surprising the woman.

“There! Cover yourself so we can finish this match!” He ordered. Yanting raised a brow but nevertheless tied the robe around her waist. While it did not cover as much as the original dress did, at least it provided some modesty for her.

“Young Master Jin, you truly are noble. You’d sacrifice your own robe in order to protect my modesty.” Yanting said. “I’ll make sure to wash and return this to you!”

“Keep it!” Jin Zixuan yelled and readied his sword. Within seconds the battle promptly continued. Yanting was indeed faster without the lengthy and heavy dress, the Liu silently complimenting Yanting’s body for being able to run so fast. Those in the nearby vicinity watched in awe as the two continued fighting, as though they were watching a performance between two dancers. Suddenly, in the heat of the battle, Jin Zixuan managed to disarm Yanting.

_ “Yue Hua!”  _ Yanting called out as the blade flew flying. Sensing her master’s call, Yue Hua stopped midair and flew towards her. Yanting jumped and landed smoothly on the blade and flew up towards the sky. She smirked at Jin Zixuan from above.

“Close but no cigar!” The Liu called out. Though Jin Zixuan had idea what she just spewed out, he knew that the woman had insulted him to some degree. Growling, the Jin muttered a few incantations and sent his sword flying after them. Still smirking, Yanting ordered Yue Hua to fly away as Zixuan’s blade chased them. Then, she bent slightly and jumped up just as the sword reached her. Within seconds, Yanting grabbed Jin Zixuan’s sword by the handle and landed carefully back on her sword, officially disarming Jin Zixuan.

“I win!” She cheered, waving her opponent’s sword above her. All the Jin disciples’ mouth dropped in shock while Zixuan’s expression was as though he swallowed something bitter.

“Since Maiden Jiang has disarmed Young Master Jin by taking his sword, I declare this match to be her win!” Lan Xichen decreed. Passerby who stopped to watch the match cheered as Yanli descended to the ground, feeling exhilarated. Who knew flying on a sword could be so much fun?

_ “Those books really can’t simulate the experience in real life! I can’t believe I actually did that!”  _ Yanting thought as she got off the Yue Hua. Within seconds, the sword returned to its sheath. The Liu then walked up to Jin Zixuan, holding his sword out to him.

“Great fight. As expected from the future Jin Sect Leader.” Yanting complimented. Jin Zixuan said nothing as he grabbed the blade from her, his price obviously hurt by his win. Yanli, who had been excited earlier by her friend’s win, couldn’t help but feel sad toward Zixuan.

“Such an expression truly does not fit Young Master Jin.” The Jiang said with a sigh. Yanting resisted the urge to roll her eyes but she did feel a bit bad for Zixuan—he obviously had a lot of pride in his skills and being defeated by a woman only worsened the sting, especially in such ancient times. Yanting sighed and walked towards the tree where her things were at. Picking up the cookie box, the Liu returned to Jin Zixuan who stared at the box.

“...Jiang Yanli.” The Jin began. “What exactly is that in your—Mmph?!” Everyone witnessed in shock as Yating suddenly stuffed one of the confectionary into his mouth. She waved a finger at him dangerously.

“You better not spit that out! I worked too hard on those cookies for you to just waste them!” Yanting warned. “So you better chew and swallow!” Perhaps due to the shock of what had just happened, Jin Zixuan listened and ate the cookie in silence. Instantly, his eyes widened in disbelief and promptly covered his mouth.

“T-This-! Yanli, did you make this?” Jin Zixuan questioned. “What are these?” Ignoring the fact that the Jin actually used the first name, Yanting a proud expression and crossed her arms over her chest.

“Good isn’t it? I’ve been trying new things. Young Master Jin, if you really like these sugar cookies, I’ll give the whole box to you!” She offered. Zixuan thought for a moment. Yanting rolled her eyes and shoved the box into his hand. “Just take it! I can always make more. Now, if you’ll excuse me…” Yanting gathered up the rest of her things and began to depart. Lan Xichen, perhaps afraid that others may question the state of the woman’s clothes, came along with her. Jin Zixuan watched as they left before looking down at the sweets Yanting had given him.

“...Jiang Yanli. Did something happen to you?” He questioned.

* * *

…

* * *

When night fell and the moon and stars rose, Yanting came to the house Hui Mei had indicated. The woman was already there, tuning her guzheng. The Liu produced the sheet of music from her sleeve and handed it to the Lan. After giving a small word of thanks, Hui Mei carefully read the paper before placing it in front of her. With a small exhale, she began to play. A soft, mellow melody flowed from her fingers and echoed in the room around them. Yanting closed her eyes as she listened, Yanli doing the same as well. The song was quite lovely to listen to, yet something felt missing. The Liu opened her eyes as Hui Mei finished playing the last notes.

“That was very well played, even if it was just part of the song.” Yanting complimented. “However, I can’t help but feel that something is missing…”

“Perhaps I can be of assistance.” A voice suddenly said from behind her. Yanting jumped a little and turned around to see Huolong.

“Don’t scare me like that!” She scolded, her hands moving over where her heart was. Huolong bowed.

“I apologized for surprising you. I heard the guzheng being played again so I thought it’d be best for me to come.” The dragon explained. “If you played the other half of the song, it will sound sound more complete.” Yanting brought out the first half and handed it to Hui Mei who began to play again. This time, the song started out more mournful. The Liu suddenly recalled the crying woman from her dreams and her heart began to squeeze painfully. Then, she sang.

_ “Oh my dear, how I’ve cried for you. These past few lifetimes have been so lonely. Yet I can’t be with you my love; you’re hatred is something that can never be tamed. You cannot forgive them my dear, yet I must protect them. So sleep beneath these chains and under the lull of my song. Though we shall never meet, I will always be with you…” _

Tears dripped down the sides of Yanting’s face as she finished, unsure why there was such a sadness inside her heart. Huolong closed his eyes and gave a long sigh, gripping his hands into fists. Yanli hugged Yanting to comfort her. When Hui Mei finished the last of the notes, she looked worriedly at Yanting.

“Yanli...are you alright?” She asked. Yanting nodded yet the tears continued to fall.

“Yes. Yet, these tears won’t stop.” She answered, wiping at her eyes. “This completed song brings me so much sadness. Why does it need to be played?” Huolong opened his eyes and faced Yanting.

“In order to subdue the Lord of Resentment, Spirit Maiden.” The Kuang answered. “Only your lullaby shall the evil be put to sleep.” Hui Mei frowned.

“Spirit Maiden? Why did you refer to Yanli as that?” The Lan questioned. The dragon looked towards Yanting who kept wiping the tears away.

“Hui Mei, I didn’t mean to deceive you, but I’m not actually Yanli right now.” Yanting whispered. “I’m actually the Spirit Maiden who is using Yanli’s body as a host. The real Jiang is next to me as a spirit.” Hui Mei was shocked, yet she nodded.

“No wonder you two acted so similarly…then how did you come into Jiang Yanli’s body?” She asked.

“Honestly, I can’t say for sure. All I know is that I’ve been brought here to do something and that something may have to do with the Lord of Resentment.” She answered before facing Huolong again. “Do you know what this Lord of Resentment is?” The dragon shook his head.

“There have been many variations on the true origins of the Lord of Resentment, even for my tribe which had lived for millenniums.” He replied. “The only definitive answer I can give is that the Lord is a great evil that desires to end everything with the demonic arts. The Spirit Maiden, who was the first cultivator of at the time, managed to seal the evil and sent it into slumber before passing away. Whenever the Lord of Resentment will awaken soon, her spirit reappears to send it into sleep again. It is an endless cycle that goes unnoticed in most mortal eyes.”

“Demonic arts…you mean Demonic Cultivation?!” She breathed out. “Then, do you know who the Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation is?” Huolong frowned.

“I do not know, but for the sake of the world, I sincerely hope that no one tries to use those arts.” He said darkly. “To use resentful energy to control the dead...it goes against everything the Spirit Maiden stood for.” A chill went down Yanting’s spine as she recalled the field of fire and the man whispering into her ear. Resentful energy to control the dead...why was she associating it with the sound of the dizi? The Liu shook her head.

“Nevertheless I’m suppose to protect this person. Huolong, if you find any details about them, please tell me.” Yanting said. The dragon nodded though he was still frowning. Hui Mei traced the strings of her guzheng.

“Then, I shall do my part and help as well.” She decided. “Perhaps the Library Pavilion may offer some clues.”

“Then, I’ll leave it to you two.” Yanting said with a sigh. Suddenly, Huolong’s eyes narrows at the window and he dashed out of the house. Yanting and Hui Mei stared at the door when they suddenly heard more voices.

“Ack! Let us go you stupid dragon!” A familiar voice yelled out. Yanting pinched the bridge of her nose as Huolong brought in two very familiar people.

“...Wei Ying. Jiang Cheng. What a pleasant surprise.” She coldly greeted the two boys, putting her hands on her hips. Wei Wuxian and Jiang Cheng flinched at her words. Yanli couldn’t help but let out a sigh at her brothers.

“S-Shijie. I know what you’re thinking.” The Wei began. “But I—!” The male suddenly went quiet after Yanting glared at him. Jiang Cheng was trembling besides Wei Wuxian, clearly not used to see his usually gentle natured sister be so furious (But Yanting wasn’t Yanli now was she?) Hui Mei picked up her guzheng and looked between the two boys.

“Cloud Recesses has a curfew rule, but seeing how we aren’t really following it, why not just let it go for once?” The Lan suggested, trying to ease Yanting’s anger. “When did you to arrive?”

“W-When you mentioned finding clues in the Library Pavilion.” Jiang Cheng answered. “Then the d-dragon came out and grabbed us.” Yanting was a little suspicious about his answer, but Cheng seemed to be telling the truth.

“What exactly were you two doing out anyways?” The Liu questioned. “I’m out here because Hui Mei needed help with something but reason could you two possibly muster up?!” Wei Wuxian and Jiang Cheng exchanged looks.

“Erm...looking for a goddess?” They hesitantly answered. Yanting nearly fainted after hearing their answer. They were still stuck on that?! What part of her did they think was a goddess?? Yanting must have had such a strange expression because looked at her with some concern.

“Sp—...Yanli, is everything alright?” Hui Mei asked, nearly exposing her true identity. However, Yanting was too distraught to hear the Lan’s mistake. Huolong looked carefully at the two boy before walking over to Yanting.

“I assume they mean you?” He whispered into her ear. Yanting hid her face in her hands, letting out a muffled groan. Huolong took that as a yes and continued. “Spirit Maiden, there is a rumor that persisted amongst my clan members about you. Supposedly your beauty is so great that those who dare cast their sights upon you immediately become entranced.” Yanting gave him a horrified look.

_ “How on earth am I a symbol of beauty?!”  _ She screamed inside her head.  _ “So the reason those two are like this is because their ‘entranced’ by my looks?!”  _ Yanting leaned over and asked how to get the two back to normal.

“The more exposure you have with them, the less they become used to your presence.” He answered. “That is the only known way.” Yanting stifled back a groan and turned her attentions towards the two boys who flinched under her glare.

“Go back to your dorms.” She ordered. “If I catch you out again, don’t think I won’t punish you!” Yanli’s younger brothers nodded nervously and began to leave. Just as they reached the door, the Liu yelled out to them. “If you behave, I’ll get you another meeting with the Spirit Maiden!” Wei Wuxian and Jiang Cheng immediately turned and stared at the woman in shock. However, as if they were afraid she would change her mind, the two left. Yanli frowned slightly.

“Yanting, is it such a good to let them know of our connection?” The Jiang asked.

“Not really but it’s better if I tell them than they find out.” Yanting replied. “Besides they only know that ‘Yanli’ has a connection to the Spirit Maiden and not that I’m occupying your body.” Hui Mei tilted her head slightly.

“I presume you are talking to the real Yanli?” The woman asked to which Yanting nodded. “What a strange situation. I’ve never heard of someone occupying another’s body while the spirit remains.”

“Perhaps not so when it comes to the Spirit Maiden.” Huolong answered. “To her, nothing stands in the way of protecting her loved ones.” The strange feeling from before made Yanting’s chest feel tight.

“...Why don’t we call it a night?” She suggested. “I’ll try to keep an eye out for anything ‘Spirit Maiden’ related while you two do what you need to.” When everyone agreed, the three departed separately, preparing to do their own part. Before she left, Yanting looked up at the moon which shone down on her. A sigh escaped her lips.

 

“What exactly am I even doing?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character's Personality:  
> First off, based on what I've read so far and the opinions everyone has, Jin Zixuan isn't actually a complete jerk. Yes, he insults Wei Wuxian and Yanli in the canon storyline, but genuinely falls for the Jiang as time goes on. Here, it's basically the same thing but sped up a lot. I think part of the reason why Jin Zixuan was so insulting to Yanli in the beginning was because of her low cultivation skills and the fact he's in an arranged marriage with her. (Someone mentioned in a post that part of the reason was also because he believed had some ulterior motive?) In this story, these factors are essentially thrown out the window. Yanting is, in theory, acting as a catalyst in terms of Jin Zixuan's feelings for Yanli. Is this going to play into an important event later on? Answer: Yes.
> 
> Yanli is being influenced by Yanting after having spent so much time together. Whether that is good or bad remains to be seen, but the Jiang is still kind hearted like before. She just refuses to let people look down on her and her family though, the the latest chapters had her doing that anyways. Think of it as an early character development.
> 
> Jiang Cheng and Wei Wuxian are by no shallow people. What I mean by this is that they aren't caught up with how someone looks. In this case, both people are under the influence of the Spirit Maiden's beauty that Yanting apparently believes she doesn't have. As Huolong suggested, more exposure will return them to normal. Of course, being together more also mean time for feelings to blossom...
> 
> Lan Wangji and Lan Xichen are obviously acting quite different from their canon selves. First off, I doubt Lan Xichen even knew Yanli personally (though I could have missed that small detail) and Lan Wangji probably only knew her as Wei Wuxian's sect sister. With the addition of Hui Mei and Yanting's intervention, there has to be more character development between the two. Lan Wangji, though still hard to decipher at times, is much more politely to Yanting compared to their first meeting. Lan Xichen even takes the effort to talk to his little sister's friends. Lan Qiren is considered in the same boat but to a much lesser degree.


	7. Mixed Resolve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yanting finally has enough of Wei Wuxian's shenanigans and decides to put her foot down. But when her own feelings contradict each other, Yanting wonders if there's something more to the situation than she once thought about...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOC Warning: I doubt Wei Wuxian can actually get drunk, but for the sake of the story he drinks a bit too much here. I'll let your mind think of how much alcohol he actually consumed.

* * *

These past few days have been hectic to say the very least. First off, Jin Zixuan, who previously had been ignoring Yanting(well, more like Yanli),started to converse more and even took the initiative to go see her first. Yanting was suspicious of his behavior, but she didn’t voice her concerns after seeing how happy Yanli was to be in his company. As such, the Liu put up with it. Yanting could have dealt with just Zixuan, but there was also an issue concerning the “Spirit Maiden”. Though they did not explicitly say so, both Wei Wuxian and Jiang Cheng have been hinting towards a date where they would see “the goddess”.

“Yanli, I just don’t get it.” Yanting complained after having shooed off the two boys. “What exactly about me is so good looking to them?” Yanli couldn’t help but give a small laugh.

“What are you saying? You are quite pretty!” She chided lightly. “When I saw you for the first time, I thought how lovely your features were. A-Cheng and A-Xian are by no means shallow people, but they are still boys after all—they can’t help it if they fall for someone like you.” Yanting rolled her eyes as she flipped through the book from her sleeve.

“Yeah, yeah. You know it’s such because of that stupid trance. Otherwise they wouldn’t spare me a glance.” She retorted. After a few moments, Yanting sighed again and closed the book, tossing it back into her sleeve.

“Still nothing?” Yanli asked to which the Liu nodded.

“Previous events are there but I guess we really do have to figure things out ourselves now.” Yanting said as she laid down on a large flat stone, looking up towards the drooping willow. Currently, both people were in a secluded area of Cloud Recesses, courtesy of Hui Mei after she heard Yanting’s plight. Ever since that night, both Hui Mei and Huolong have been working hard to figure out more on the Spirit Maiden’s origins as well as the Lord Resentment and the potential Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation. The Lan discovered some ancient books pertaining to a horrendous evil that nearly consumed that lands, but more earlier events explaining its birth were ripped from the books, as though attempting to hide the past. Hui Mei was obviously shocked by the villainous act, but she could do little other than ask who previously read the book. Huolong placed himself in meditation to refocus his power and recall the past which had been blurred during his slumber. Before he did so, the dragon warned Yanting once again about the dangers of finding the Grandmaster.

“Yanting, you shouldn’t sleep here. You could catch a cold.” Yanli chided. “Especially in those clothes you’re wearing!” The Liu rolled her eye and sat up. Because of how she was able to move more easily in the shortened dress during her fight with Jin Zixuan, Yanting managed to persuade Yanli let her continue fashioning those kinds of dresses. Of course, the Liu didn’t want to ruin anymore of the Jiang’s clothes so she got Hui Mei to donate some of her older pieces to be modified. Yanting was currently wearing a short green hanfu with long sleeves, with simple embroideries of willows on the collar of dress.

“Ah you worry too much. This is pretty modest compared to where I came from.” Yanting said. Yanli’s face paled slightly but she didn’t say anymore. The Liu smiled cheekily at her before looking over her shoulders towards the Library Pavilion. “I’m surprised such a nice, secluded place is by the library—you would have thought more people would know about it.”

“Didn’t Hui Mei say this was part of her home?” Yanli reminded. “It would make sense why not many people would come here.” Yanting shrugged and proceeded to lay back down when she thought of something.

“Hey, why don’t we pay Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji a visit?” She suggested. The Library Pavilion is close by after all.” Yanli looked reluctant.

“A-Xian is currently being punished right now. Would it really be alright to interrupt them?” The Jiang said.

“It’s been a few days already so I think he’ll be done soon anyhow.” The Liu answered. “It wouldn’t hurt anyone.” Eventually, Yanli agreed and so Yanting began to trip to the Library Pavilion. Along the way, the two happened to come across Hui Mei.

“Hui Mei? Are you heading to the Library Pavilion as well?” Yanting asked. Hui Mei nodded.

“Yes. I have to place back the books I borrowed.” The Lan answered. They continued talking as the two both walked along the path to the library. However, as they neared their destination, Yanting noticed something was amiss.

“...Is it just me or does it feel like something bad is about to happen?” Yanting asked. Yanli and Hui Mei looked confused when loud yells erupted from the Library Pavilion. Looking at each other, the women quickly ran to the library. Yanting immediately slid open the door.

“Yikes!” She squeaked as the Liu ducked a book heading towards her. Hui Mei was not so fortunate and was hit squarely on the forehead.

“Ow!” She cried out, covering the reddening spot. Yanting winced at her friend’s injuries before turning back to the scene at hand. The room was a complete mess. Papers were strewn all over the floor and books/scrolls fell from their respective cupperds. In the the middle of the chaos were Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji, their swords out as they pulled tightly on the book between. At first, the two teens didn’t notice them. But when Hui Mei began to cry, they turned their attentions towards the sound. Lan Wangji’s face paled greatly upon seeing the visitors. Wei Wuxian have a nervous laugh.

“S-Shijie! What a surprise!” He called out. “Wha-What are you doing here?” Yanting placed her hands on her hips and looked squarely at the teen as Yanli fretted over Hui Mei.

“I came to pay you a visit because I thought you’d enjoy my company.” She answered. “What exactly were you two doing to cause such a mess? I barely dodged a book and Hui Mei actually did get hit!”

“I-I’m fine, Yanli.” Hui Mei quickly said, though she was still hissing in pain. Wangji’s expression turned to alarm as he made a small movement to go to her, but remained still as the Lan couldn’t rip out whatever book was in the other’s hand. Yanting narrowed suspiciously at the book. Before anyone realized what she was doing, the Liu managed to grab the book and looked inside. Upon examining its content, Yanting took a moment to process the pictures before she immediately closed it.

“I-Is this what I think it is?” She whispered out in horror. Yanli and Hui Mei looked confusedly at her.

“Yanting, what was in the book?” The Jiang asked. Yanting said nothing and instead looked at the two boys. Both looked mortified and as though the world was about to end, though for different reasons. Hui Mei, curiosity overshadowing the pain, reached to grab the book only for Yanting to pull back.

“No! This is not something you should lay your eyes on!” She quickly said. “Trust me! You’ll thank me later for this!” Hui Mei frowned and began reaching for it again, this time successful.

“Isn’t this just a Buddhist text?” The Lan questioned, opening the book despite everyone’s warning. “What’s wrong with—?” Immediately Hui Mei paused as her eyes landed on the pictures. For a moment Yanting thought that the girl would faint. However, Hui Mei simply tilted her head slightly and began moving the book in different directions. “Isn’t this the picture book Huaishang has? I never understood why these people are wrestling with such little clothing. Wouldn’t they be too cold?” She continued.

“...Oh dear.” Yanli said after realizing what the book contained. Everyone else stared at Hui Mei with a dumbfounded expression.

_ “Hui Mei...for all that you’ve suffered…are you actually more innocent than I thought?!?!”  _ Yanting could help but think. Wei Wuxian didn’t know whether to laugh or be embarrassed. Lan Wangji bore the expression of someone who wanted to off themselves or strangle someone(in this case probably Wei Wuxian or Nie Huaishang). Hui Mei closed the book.

“Hm, I can’t understand why Gege has this book.” She said, causing the older Lan to flinch. “I’ll just give this back to Huaishang after I put the books away.” Hui Mei then proceeded to walk around the room, humming slightly as she placed the books back. Yanting looked at the oblivious girl before giving a look towards Lan Wangji.

“Has no one given her the talk on the birds or the bees yet?” She asked. The Lan didn’t answer her. Yanting’s eyes narrowed again. “Wei Ying, where do you think you’re going?” The Liu demanded. Wei Wuxian, who was slowly inching himself towards an open window, suddenly went rigid as Yanting glared at him. He didn’t dare move as the woman walked up to him.

“S-Shijie…” Wei Wuxian murmured out. Yanting gave a heavy sigh.

“Are you planning on meeting up with Jiang Cheng and the others?” The Liu demanded, surprising the teen. “No wonder I thought something was off when we were coming here! Are they hiding in the forest nearby?!” From his expression, Yanting was correct. Though she had to constantly remind herself to remain calm like Yanli would have, the Liu could not keep down the anger boiling inside her at the moment. For some reason, today she just couldn’t ignore Wei Wuxian’s delinquency! Yanli tried to pacify the Liu.

“Yanting, please, I know you’re upset. A-Xian has always been like this. But he has never seriously hurt anyone.” The Jiang soothed. “So please forgive him.” Yanting grimaced. After thinking some more, the Liu knew she was right, but the feeling just wouldn’t go away. Yanting would eventually forgive Wei Wuxian, but she wouldn’t make it easy for him.

“Hui Mei.” Yanting called out, causing the female Lan to look at her. “Finish putting the books back and come with me with Nie Huaishang’s book. I’m sure he’s looking for it right now.” Hui Mei nodded and hurried with her task. Lan Wangji looked curiously at her.

“What about Wei Wuxian?” He inquired. Yanting looked coolly at said man who flinched under her gaze.

“Wei Wuxian can do whatever he wants.” She answered. “Because starting today, I will no longer mind him.” Yanting’s work shocked everyone, but perhaps none more so than Wei Wuxian himself. He immediately flung himself down into a bowing position.

“Shijie!” He cried out but Yanting wouldn’t hear of it. Taking Hui Mei by the hand, she promptly walked out of the Library Pavilion, ignoring Wei Wuxian’s begs for forgiveness.

“Yanting, why?” Yanli questioned, obviously hurt from seeing her sect brother so sad. Yanting didn’t answer her for the Liu didn’t even know the reason herself. Seeing him time and time again, fooling around and forgiven at the end...why did it make her heart hurt?

_ “Why does it feel like I’ve experienced something like this before?”  _ Yanting questioned herself as the exited the building. Suddenly, for a brief second, Yanting felt as though she was in another place, staring down at a man who begging for her forgiveness. Agony and distraught filled her heart then as someone whispered in her mind.

_ “If I had only stopped him then...things would never have turned out like this.” _

The vision faded as quickly as it came and Yanting was only left with a bitter taste in her mouth. She kept her composure however, and walked with Hui Mei to the area where she suspected the other people were. Eventually, the Liu found them. Upon seeing her, the group of people froze up. Jiang Cheng, sensing her foul mood, quickly lowered himself into a bow. With a yelp, Nie Huaishang did the same, trembling greatly. Eventually, the rest followed suit. Yanting couldn’t help but give a dry laugh.

“Since you are already asking for forgiveness, then you know what I’m about to say?” She asked, taking the book from Hui Mei’s hands and throwing right in front of the Nie. “Do take care of who reads these books. Apparently you’ve shown this to Hui Mei before.” Huaishang trembled even more.

“Forgive me! Forgive me Sister Jiang!” He begged. “I never meant for Maiden Lan to see it! It slipped from my sleeves and she saw it before I could pick it up! I swear! I swear I never told her anything!” At this point, the teen was bawling. Hui Mei quickly grabbed Yanting by the sleeve.

“Yanli, I beg of you! Nie Huaishang did nothing wrong!” She defended the Nie. “Why are you so focused on the book?”

_ “Hui Mei, even if I told you, I don’t think you’d understand…”  _ Yanting thought, sweatdropping. However, seeing how close Nie Huaishang was to fainting, she decided to let it slide. She glared at the rest of the group. “I will not tell anyone of this, but do not think you will be so lucky next time I catch you! Now go!” Immediately, most of the group fled. Hui Mei quickly rushed to Huaishang’s side as Yanting eyed Jiang Cheng. The teen’s expression was nervous.

“Jie, wait, I--!” He began when Yanting promptly grabbed him by the collar.

“Hui Mei, I’ll be taking my leave now.” She said to the Lan. “I’ll talk to you later.” With that, the Liu dragged the Jiang with her, though he didn’t resist.

“Yanting, what are you doing? Please unhand my brother!” Yanli protested. However, she could do little since the Jiang was still unable to control her body. Yanting said nothing and continued to drag Jiang Cheng. After a few moments, they arrived in a secluded area where a willow stood. It was only then that Yanting let the younger Jiang go. Without revealing any hint of her thoughts, Yanting faced the teen with a cold expression.

“Can you imagine why I brought you here?” She questioned. Jiang Cheng trembled slightly, but managed to bow again to her.

“Jie, this younger brother is deeply sorry.” He apologized, bringing his head onto the ground. “I should not have let Wei Wuxian go through with his plans. For being a witness to his acts, I am also guilty. You may give me any punishment you seek fit.” Yanli mustered the saddest expression she could give, causing Yanting sigh and pinch the ridge of her nose.

“Seriously...Now you’re making me feel guilty.” She murmured out before putting her hand down and addressed Jiang Cheng. “I’m not punishing you. A-Cheng stand up.” Jiang Cheng quickly did as he was told. Gently, the Liu cupped his face in her hands.

“I am upset, but I know it is only childish foolery on both your parts.” Yanting continued. “I don’t mind that you two have fun with others, but I do want both of you to remember that consequences will happen. What if Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji actually injured themselves in that petty fight? Could you bear the guilt that you knowingly let a prank escalate to such an extent?” Ah, that was why Yanting was so frustrated with the Wei Wuxian.The fact that both he and Lan Wangji had brandished their swords out made her fearful, and that fear turned to anger upon realizing what caused the event to happen. Coupled with the fact that Wei Wuxian had always been forgiven so quickly...what if something worse happened in the near future that could never be so easily forgotten?

“Yanting...could you simply have just been worried about A-Xian?” Yanli softly said. Jiang Cheng looked down with a guilty expression.

“I understand. Jie, from now on, I will keep a better eye on Wei Wuxian.” He said. Yanting nodded and dropped her hands.

“A-Cheng, never forget, I care dearly for you and A-Xian. I really do.” The Liu reminded. “I have forgiven you, but our sect brother must still learn. As such, I’ve decided to remain partial to him until he has repented.” Jiang Cheng frowned slightly but nodded. With that, Yanting let him go. Once he disappeared, Yanting spoke to Yanli.

“...Has Wei Wuxian always been close to you?” She asked. Yanli nodded.

“Yes, which is why I worry.” The Jiang truthfully said. “I was with A-Xian when he first came to our sect. A-Cheng did not get along with him and Mother could not stand stand his presence, hence why A-Xian felt so isolated. Only my father and I cared for him at first. A-Cheng later warmed up to the idea while Mother simply tolerated A-Xian.” Yanting couldn’t help but sigh again. What a complicated family history! She had told been told by the Jiang that Wei Wuxian was an orphan, but the Liu failed to realize just how tangled their pasts were. Is this why Wei Wuxian seemed act so carefree at times? To hide his tragic childhood? Yet, it felt like there was another reason, a much more personal reason Yanting couldn’t figure out. Whatever was the case, it simply proved how attached he was to Yanli. There was no doubt that Wei Wuxian would feel the strain of the punishment all too quickly.

_ "Gods, this is turning out to be some sort cheesy drama in those romance novels I read one time!”  _ Yanting complained.  _ “Why is everything so complicated?!”  _ Then, the Liu decide to speak to Yanli.

“Yanli, are you upset?” She asked the Jiang. “Knowing how much Wei Wuxian might suffer, do you hate me?” Yanli shook her head.

“How could I?” She responded. “Your methods are extreme, yet I know you did so because you cared for A-Xian. The only thing I fear for him are the coming days…”

* * *

…

* * *

It seemed Jiang Yanli’s words rang true. It had only been a few days and Yanting already saw the effects her words had on Wei Wuxian. Instead of usual goofy smile, the teen bore a gloomy expression, an exhausted aura surrounding him. Perhaps sensing the seriousness in her words, the Wei never made the move to talk to her, but Yanting always saw him sneak glimpses at her, as though begging the woman to come and end the punishment. The Liu was stubborn, but even she couldn’t help but feel guilty at how Wei Wuxian was. Currently the woman was in a courtyard with some other disciples, reading a book she was supposed to remember for Lan Qiren’s class.

“He must think I’m furious at him.” Yanli explained as they both saw Wei Wuxian look their way again. “Even when I was upset, I would never have gone as far as to ignore his presence for this long.” Yanting gave a sigh as she flipped the page.

“Not like I wanted to do this.” She muttered under her breath. “And it’s only a few days of me ignoring him. How can he be reduced to such a state?” Then again, Wei Wuxian has always been fond of Yanli, seeing her as a sister figure. Perhaps being ignored by her was the same as abandonment for the Wei? A strange feeling welled up inside Yanting, the same one she had felt after leaving the Library Pavilion. It was only due to that feeling that the Liu remained firm with her punishment.

“Maiden Jiang.” A voice called out. Yanting raised her head up to see Jin Zixuan. Interestingly, his sect members were not with him. Even when the Jin sought her out, there would be one or two people who would followed him. Jin Zixuan eyes momentarily looked downwards before looking back at her face, his lips pulling into a scowl.

“You still insist on showing little modesty?” He questioned. Yanli hid behind her sleeve in embarrassment as Yanting scoffed. Every time they met and he saw the Liu wear the short dresses, the Jin always protested about her “lack of modesty” and demand that she wore something else. Today was no different.

“Young Master Jin, as I said in the past, it helps me fight better.” She argued, returning to her book. “Besides, no one else is protesting against my decision.” True, no one complained about the dress, but they were too busy staring at her bare legs. After sending a deadly look towards the other disciples who ran turned away in fear, Jin Zixuan promptly grabbed Yanting and pulled her up.

“Hey!” She cried out as the Liu was forced to stand up, dropping her book in the process. “What’s the big idea?!” The Jin said nothing as he took her hand and pulled Yanting in a certain direction. Yanting blanched after the teen brought her to a secluded area. Did Jin Zixuan finally lose his patience and wanted to execute her where no one could see them?! Wait, what was she talking about? There’s no way he would kill her—surely his pride wouldn’t allow him to kill an innocent person, right? Muttering incoherent words underneath his breath, Jin Zixuan let Yanting go in front of a large tree. The Liu confusedly watched at the male sat down at the base of the tree, patting the spot next to him. Reluctantly, Yanting sat down beside him. Both sat in awkward silence for a few moments before Jin Zixuan brought out something.

“Here.” He said, holding out some clothes and something wrapped in a handkerchief. Yanting uttered a word of thanks and took the items. Her brows rose slightly as she examined the clothes.

“Young Master Jin, aren’t these male clothing?” Yanting questioned. A slight blush arose in Jin Zixuan’s cheeks but he maintained an aloof expression.

“It’s when you wish to practice fighting.” He answered. “You can move just as fast without losing your modesty.” Yanting was genuinely surprised. To think Jin Zixuan would go so far as to care for Yanli’s honor! This was vastly different than when they first met—what caused him to change so much in such little time? Yanting unwrapped the handkerchief and saw small sugar candies. She took one of them and raised them up, examining the sweet in the light.

“And I suppose these are for the cookies I made?” The Liu inquired. Jin Zixuan nodded. Yanli sighed contently besides Yanting.

“Young Master Jin is truly kind isn’t he?” The Jiang praised. Yanting badly wanted to remind her that the Jin has insulted her on previous occasions, but she decided to hold back. Yanli has been constantly worried about Wei Wuxian—it wouldn’t be fair for her if Yanting simply bursted her happiness like that. The Liu popped a candy into her mouth and let the sweetness melt onto her tongue.

“You know, I’ve been wondering…” Yanting began, looking at Jin Zixuan. “Why didn’t Young Master Jin have simply given these items to me earlier?” The Jin’s face gained a deeper blush as he struggled to answer.

“T-There were people there.” Jin Zixuan stuttered. Yanting rolled her eyes as she popped another candy into her mouth. To think the prideful peacock was actually embarrassed to do something so trivial!

“I don’t think rumors would have arose so quickly.” Yanting said. “After all, isn’t our engagement well known?” At that, Jin Zixuan’s expression grew dark.

“...Maiden Jiang. What do you think about the arranged engagement made between our mothers?” He suddenly asked. Yanting snuck a glance at Yanli who seemed surprise to hear his question. The Liu knew about the engagement, but she was unaware of the circumstances that led up to it.

“My mother and Young Master Jin’s mother were sworn sisters.” Yanli quickly explained. “They made promise to each other that if their first child were of the same gender, they’d become sworn brothers or sworn sisters. If they were opposite genders, they’d get married.” Yanting now understood. Truthfully, it felt selfish of the mothers to promise a marriage between their children, but these were ancient times after all—arranged marriages were the norm. The Liu thought carefully how to word her answer so it would not anger Jin Zixuan and not ignore Yanli’s true feelings.

“Young Master Jin, what do you expect me to say?” Yanting questioned. “Yes, we had no choice in this matter, but love is complicated. Sometimes people fall in love at first sight. Sometimes it takes time for love to settle in.” The Jin seemed thoughtful.

“You’re different, from before I mean.” The male said. “Far different. Not only have you become far more skilled in cultivation, but you behave more boldly. Is there a reason why?” Yanting, who had been eating the candy, nearly choked. Jin Zixuan realized how different her and Yanli’s personalities were, but even he couldn’t fathom the actual reason.

“Yanting, what should we do?” Yanli asked worriedly. Yanting sweatdropped.

_ “Seriously, I’m surprised it took him this long to even ask this question…”  _ Yanli exasperated silently.  _ “Even the most oblivious characters in my novels start asking within three days!”  _ However, before Yanting could give an answer, a voice called out to her.

“Jiang Yanli.” The voice said. Everyone turned towards the voice and saw a familiar Lan disciple.

“Oh, Young Master Lan, what are you doing here?” Yanting asked. Lan Wangji didn’t answer her right away. Instead, he stared at Jin Zixuan who hid his now red face behind his arms.

“Displaying public affections is forbidden in Cloud Recesses.” The teen reminded. Immediately, the Jin made a huge uproar.

“What do you mean public affections?! We weren’t displaying public affections!” Jin Zixuan denied with an even redder face (Seriously just how embarrassed can he even get?!). “We aren’t even close!” Yanting struggled to hold back her laugh as the Jin continued to deny Lan Wangji’s claim, jumping around and waving his hands dramatically as though he was some kind of monkey. Eventually, unable to handle anymore, Zixuan fled, not even uttering a single goodbye to Yanting.

“...I never said he did.” Lan Wangji added. Finally, Yanting couldn’t hold back anymore.

“Haha haha! Haha...Oh that’s hilarious!” The Liu laughed out, clutching her stomach and rolling around on the ground. “Lan Wangji, I was wrong. You do know how to crack jokes!” Even Yanli found the situation funny, though it came out as quiet giggles which the Jiang hid behind her sleeves. The Lan maintained his somber expression, though there was a slight twinkle in his eyes before fading away completely. Once Yanting finally calmed down, Wangji spoke again.

“Wei Wuxian.” He curtly said. Immediately, Yanting felt what little laughter remained completely disappear.

“What? Did he do something again?” The Liu asked suspiciously. “Why are you telling me this? I thought I said I wasn’t going to mind him anymore.” The Lan gave an uncharacteristic sigh.

“He has done nothing wrong but that is exactly the problem.” Lan Wangji answered. “How can Wei Wuxian be Wei Wuxian if he is not acting like himself? He has been constantly worried over the meaning of your words that day.” Yanting curiously wondered why the male was so concerned about the Wei considering their relationship, but disciple did bring up a fair point.

_ “Hmph. That boy is so depressed, he can’t even enjoy playing tricks anymore.” _ Yanting thought.  _ “It’s only been a few days. Surely he’s just being dramatic?”  _ Though the Liu thought this, inside her heart began to hurt. Great, another guilt trip. If Yanting hadn’t read as many books as she did, she’d probably deny feeling guilty right now but honestly the woman knew that was far from true. Yet that strange feeling refused to disappear. What could Yanting even do with the situation if her own feelings conflicted? The Liu drooped her shoulders slightly.

“You are right.” Yanting softly replied. “I behaved rashly that day. I meant that A-Xian should take the time to self-reflect, but it seems he misinterpreted my words. However, I stand by what I’ve said and only when he truly repents will I rescind my decision.” Lan Wangji furrowed his brows slightly.

“You have stated that Wei Wuxian misinterpreted your words so at the very least you should convey them properly to him.” The Lan urged. Yanting nodded and stood up, gathering the clothes and candy into her arm.

“Young Master Lan, do you think I would be cruel as to let him continue thinking in that way?” The Liu questioned. “Of course I plan on telling him.” Even if the Liu didn’t want to, a teary eyed expression from Yanli was more than enough convincing for the woman.

_ “I guess I should go see him now.”  _ Yanting decided silently. With a small bow to Lan Wangji, the Liu began to depart from the area. However, as she was walking, a sudden harsh gust blew behind her, causing Yanting to lose balance.

“Eek!” She yelped and fell forward, closing her eyes as the Liu braced herself for impact. However, instead of the ground, Yanting felt something soft hold her up. The woman quickly opened her eyes and saw that Lan Wangji was holding her up. Without even a change in his expression, the Lan helped her stand properly.

“You should be careful.” The male said. Yanting didn’t even bother retorting and nodded.

“Y-Yes. Thank you for helping me.” She responded. Then, the Liu heard Yanli gasp out.

“Someone’s in the bushes!” The Jiang whispered, pointing towards the area where there was movement.  Immediately, Yanting looked and saw someone run away. Lan Wangji, who also looked when Yanting turned her head, gave a scowl.

“Young Master Lan, did you recognize that person? I didn’t get a good look at them.” Yanting asked. Wangji shook his head.

“Unfortunately I did not see their face either.” He answered. “However, I sense something foreboding may come from this.” Yanting sweatdropped.

_ “I-It won’t be like those scenes where people misunderstand the relationship and start rumors...right?”  _ The Liu wondered. She silently prayed it wasn’t or the woman would be suffering a headache from all the drama that would ensue from it.

* * *

 

…

* * *

 

“Hm...what to do, what to do…” Yanting murmured, flipping through the book. As she had claimed before, Yanting was planning on talking to Wei Wuxian after her discussion with Lan Wangji. However, when the woman attempted to find him, he was nowhere to be found. When Yanting asked Jiang Cheng of Wei Wuxian’s whereabouts, even the younger brother had no clue where he went.

“Yanting, do you think A-Xian is avoiding us now?” Yanli asked. “But it seemed strange considering his behavior before.” Yanting shrugged her shoulders.

“Can’t say I know.” The Liu answered, flipping through another page of the book. After night had fallen, the two women had no choice but to return to their room. It was then that Yanting decided to look through the strange book again. After reading up on past events, Yanting flipped to the newest page and narrowed her eyes. Yanli looked over her shoulders and peered into the book.

“A new prophecy of some sort?” The Jiang inquired. “It’s been almost a month since the last one. What does it say?” Yanting quickly read the passage and furrowed her brows.

“...Underneath the lonesome plum tree and bathed in moonlight’s grace.” The Liu read out loud. “A promise and a vow that was lost since time immemorial. Shall you reawaken it or shatter it?” Yanting shook her head in confusion after reading the passage. “This book just keeps getting stranger. Why is it using first person and who is it referring to?” Yanli thought for a moment.

“Considering that the book is in your possession and you are the only person who can read it, perhaps it means you?” Yanli suggested. “Though it does seem strange that it would change its pattern of speech now.” Yanting sighed as she reread the passage. By referring to her, the book most likely meant the “Spirit Maiden”. The Liu felt as though she was understanding her position a little more—a poor soul bounded to fate and destined to stop a horrendous evil from rising. Such a typical plot in any adventure book! But, thinking realistically, there was far more to this title than what she knew so far. Everything that happened so far—Yue Hua, Huolong, Hui Mei, etc.—were all working towards the destiny that was the Spirit Maiden. Yanting shivered slightly as she recalled the sinister dream from a few days prior and Huolong’s warning. If the dragon’s words were true, then why was the Liu supposed to protect the Grandmaster? Shouldn’t she be stopping him from using the Demonic Cultivation?

_ “Focus Yanting. Let’s just try and understand what this book wants me to do.”  _ Yanting decided and carefully thought about the meaning of the passage. After a few moments, a recollection floated to the top of her head. There were many willow trees in Cloud Recesses, but there were only a few places where a single plum tree grew. If Yanting looked for a bit, perhaps she could find the exact location the book was referring to.

“Yanli, it seems that the book wants me to seek out a certain location. For now I’ll leave your body here considering the circumstances.” Yanting explained. “We’ll look for Wei Wuxian tomorrow morning.” Yanli nodded.

“Then I will continue to reconnect with my body. Yanting, do be careful.” The Jiang said. “Cloud Recesses is considered a safe place, but I do not know what will happen if they find you.” Yanting nodded and separated herself from the body before leaving. The light from the moon illuminated her path as the Liu flew around on Yue Hua. The sword flew fast but smoothly, ensuring that its master did not fall while marking the trips at a timely rate. Yanting flew to two or three spots where a single plum tree grew, but none had moonlight shining down on them. Just as she was about to give up, the Liu noticed a familiar area.

_ “This place...wasn’t this the place where those boys found me?” _ Yanting wondered. Interestingly, Yanting had come across a secluded area where she had revealed herself to Wei Wuxian and Jiang Cheng. Hidden just above plain sight on top of a hill, it looked like the ideal spot for Yanting to think deeply without being discovered, hence why she hadn’t expected for the Jiang disciples to find her. The moon shone brightly on the tree and the surrounding area. Yanting narrowed her eyes as she noticed a dark figure sitting below the tree, with several jars besides them. This person looked familiar...but why? Suddenly, Yanting understood. The person was none other than Wei Wuxian himself! Though she was glad to find him, the Liu wondered why the teen was sitting there by himself so late. After a moment’s decision, Yanting decided to speak with him and flew down to greet the Wei.

_ “Man, Wei Wuxian really let himself go. How can he change so much in a couple of hours?”  _ Yanting thought upon close inspection. Compared to how the Liu saw him earlier that day, the Wei’s appearance was more messier. His long and wavy hair, which was usually in a high ponytail, became loose and hung over his left shoulder. Wei Wuxian’s complexion was slightly red as the teen chugged down a jar of Emperor’s Smile. Yanting grimaced upon realizing that he was drunk. The Liu recalled the time when she stopped a fight between Lan Wangji and Wei Wuxian. The Wei had managed to drink an entire jar of the alcohol yet remained entirely sober during the fight—just how much did he drink just now to even get slightly drunk? Wei Wuxian grabbed a new jar and continued drinking, still unaware of Yanting’s presence. With a sigh, the Liu walked up to him and snatched the jar from the Wei’s hand, grabbing his attention.

“...Spirit Maiden?” He asked with a slight slur, narrowing his eyes at Yanting as though to see more clearly. “Ish that weally you?” Yanting sighed again and placed the jar aside.

“Wei Wuxian, what exactly happened to you?” She questioned. “Judging from the last  fight between you and Lan Wangji, don’t you have a high tolerance for alcohol? What exactly made you consume so much that you’ve become drunk?”

“I’m not drunk!” Wei Wuxian whined, causing Yanting to give him a look. “Ok, maybe a wittle…” The Wei moved aside several jugs of alcohol and motioned for Yanting to sit beside him. Once she did, the teen began to explain. “Shijie hates me niow...she won’t spweak to me anymore…” Wei Wuxian reaches for another jug, but Yanting quickly pulled it away.

“That’s enough alcohol for you.” She scolded. “And you’re being ridiculous—why do you think she hates you?” Wei Wuxian seemed surprised that Yanting knew who he was talking about but the teen gave a laugh.

“Oh wait, you two kniow each owther...I awlmost forgot!” He said, shaking his head. Because of how loose his ponytail was before, the ribbon that was tied around Wei Wuxian’s hair unraveled when the teen shook his head, letting the hair cascade down. Yanting managed to grab the red ribbon before it fell and handed to the Wei who ignored it. “Leave it.” He said. Yanting frowned but nevertheless placed the ribbon aside.

“If you know we are close then you should also know that Yanli confides her true feelings to me.” The Liu said. “Yanli doesn’t even hate you—she just wants you to understand that there are consequences to your actions.” Yanting wasn’t lying—the Liu was technically considered Yanli so obviously she knew what her own feelings were, most of the time at least.

“Bwecuase she’s never acted like this before!” He whined, burying his face into his hands. “Shijie never gets mad at me like thish, she even said she won’t bowther with me anymore!” A guilty expression flashed by Yanting’s face as Wei Wuxian began to cry.

_ “This is obviously my fault but what exactly can I do?”  _ The Liu thought.  _ “I can’t say that was me, but I also can’t leave things like this.”  _ Biting her lower lip, Yanting suddenly recalled a distant memory. She saw a young girl crying into the arms of an older woman—yes, a memory of her childhood. Mama Liu was a strict and shrewd woman, but when Yanting grew upset, her mother always showered her with hugs and promised of a better tomorrow. Yanting quickly wiped away the tears that had begun to form and looked towards Wei Wuxian who still had his face buried into his hands. Without a moment’s hesitation, Yanting quickly pulled him into a hug, surprising the Wei.

“You are a fool if you believe this is how she hates you!” The Liu scolded. “Yanli has explained the circumstances of your upbringing to me and always said how much she cared for you—do you really think she’s such a shallow person as to despise you over such a trivial matter?” Wei Wuxian gripped her tightly as the words processed in his mind.

“...She said that? Shijie really said that?” The teen repeated. Yanting nodded.

“Of course. Yanli cares for you as much as she does of her own family.” The woman reassured. “Have you forgotten those times when you were younger? Yanli’s wish is to see you happy and smiling and so it pains her to behave harshly to you. Even now she waits until you are ready so that bygones may be bygones.” Yanting had no idea why she had said those things, but it felt genuine—both to Yanli’s character and to her own feelings. After days of seeing him in such a depressed state, the Liu was ready to see the cheerful and smiling Wei Wuxian that she was used to.

“You’re right.” Wei Wuxian said after some time had passed. “Shijie isn’t cruel nor does she do things without meaning. I was so caught up in trying to understand why she would act this way that I never thought of thinking how she must have felt.” The teen must have sobered up because his words no longer slurred and his complexion was less red than before. Yanting smiled slightly.

“Then you should go speak to her tomorrow morning and let this matter settle.” The Liu suggested and began to break away. However, go her surprise, Wei Wuxian pulled her back.

“Spirit Maiden, I thank you for your help so I’m reluctant to ask this.” He suddenly whispered. “May I see you more often in the future?” Yanting felt that his behavior was similar to how they first met and recalled Huolong’s words. If meeting more meant that Wei Wuxian would return to normal, then why would she say no? The Liu gave a small nod and once again tried to pull away but failed due to the Wei’s strong grip.

“Not just in Cloud Recesses—in Gusu, in Lotus Pier, anywhere.” The male said. “Spirit Maiden, can we make a promise to meet each other whenever I wish to see you?” Yanting suddenly felt her heart beat unnaturally fast at his words. Swallowing loudly, the Liu attempted to answer him.

“Only if...the moment is appropriate.” Yanting slowly answered, agreeing to his words. As though satisfied with her answer, Wei Wuxian finally let Yanting go and gave his signature wide smile.

“Then, it's a promise!” He declared. Yanting felt something burn on her wrist but didn’t bother to look. Instead she silently pulled out Yue Hua and jumped on it.

“I have to go now. Please don’t forget meet with Yanli.” Yanting said and quickly departed. Wei Wuxian waved her off with a smile when he realized something.

“Ah, she still has my ribbon!” The Wei remembered. “Oh well, it doesn’t matter. I’ll let her keep it as a memento then.” As Yanting flew in the night sky, she took a moment to look at her hands and saw a red ribbon.

_ “Oh shoot! I forgot to give this back to him!” _ Yanting realized. As she wondered whether or not to return, the Liu noticed something else. Her heart momentarily stopped beating as she pulled her sleeve up to reveal a strange mark tattooed onto her wrist—a five pointed flower being wrapped in black shadows. Yanting knew for certain the mark wasn’t there before, so where had she gotten it? Then, the Liu remembered the promise she made with Wei Wuxian and the book’s prophecy. Was this the supposed promise that the book mentioned needed to be reawakened or shattered? Either way, it seemed Yanting had unintentionally brought the lost promise back.

“But what does this have to do with Wei Wuxian? And what does this mark even mean?” Yanting wondered out loud. Whatever was the case, the strange feelings that arose inside the Liu’s heart made her understand this—she had to keep their promise no matter what or something terrible would happen.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully the story was enjoyable. I try to stick with the character's general personality, but they turn OOC every now and then. FYI this story is a mix between the novel and the donghua out right now. I want to place the proper tags on this story, but it's difficult when you don't have all the materials. It may lean more towards the donghua, but elements of the novels are there as well.
> 
> Anyways, that's all for now!


End file.
